05 James Sirius and The Never Ending Maze
by Monkeywoman14
Summary: While James is being wrongly sentenced to life in Azkaban for the murder of Claire Code both her and Ryan are creating a master plan to rise one of the evillest wizards of all time and destroy life as we know it! Can James break out of prison and stop the Codes in time? Or is the wizarding world doomed to face the wrath of Lord Voldemort once again?
1. I Lose a Bet

Chapter 1: I Lose a Bet

(Code)

I stood pacing the floor. I had been uneasy about this plan from the begging, but now that it was actually set in motion I was feeling even worse. Much worse.

"You worry too much, Ryan," Claire said lightly, standing in the doorway of my new room. We'd moved to houses again due to the whole involvement with the Ministry. Neither our old house nor the Malfoy Manor were safe.

"Get out of my face, Claire," I growled.

"I'm not in your face," she pointed out, standing there with her stupid little smile. If you didn't know her, you never would've been able to tell she was pure evil by glancing at her. The blonde hair that fell down to her shoulders and her naturally youthful face made her look younger than she was. She had this innocent air to her. I wasn't sure if she'd practice it to get so good or if it just came naturally. The only give away that Claire wasn't a normal, good child was her ice blue eyes. She tried to hide it, but if you were looking for it was as plain as day. The hatred and the glint of evil and the emptiness in her eyes. It was terrifying.

"Please, just leave me alone," I said.

Claire completely ignored me and entered my room father. "When are we going to leave?" she asked.

I sighed. When had I got myself so tangled up in this mess? How? Why? I didn't want to do this anymore. I didn't want to be responsible for Voldemort coming back. I no longer was angry at the whole world. I no longer wanted to make everyone pay. Just James. And I didn't need the evilest villain in history to do that.

But I didn't have a choice now. It was either I finished the job and did my best to keep Voldemort under my control or I let Claire handle it. And she did want to destroy the world.

"I don't know," I finally answered. "When I find the right candidate."

"How long's that gonna take?" she whined.

"I don't know!" I snapped.

"You're always moody these days," she complained and left.

I was so tired of my sister, so tired of this life. I found myself crying over nothing and everything more and more these days. About the mess I've gotten myself into. About Lauren's death. About my shitty so-called family. About how much life sucked.

And it all started with this stupid plan. I wasn't sure what part of it made me guilty. I mean, sure, making everyone think Claire was dead and getting James chucked in Azkaban was cruel, but no worse than what he'd done to me. To Lauren. And no worse than what I've done before.

I don't think it was James I felt bad for. Maybe it was Hugo. Or Albus or Lily. Maybe it was that after this poor family had already lost so much I was taking another person I loved from them. They didn't deserve that. But James did. Didn't he?

For the third time in my life, and also the third time that month, I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

(James)

"I can't bring myself to talk to anyone anymore. I can't bring myself to eat or sleep or _do_ anything. All I can do is sit and think. And I hate thinking. I hate thinking because it let my imagination run wild. It lets me imagine all the terrible things that are happening. It reminds me that all I'm going to have to do soon is think. And that terrifies me. It terrifies me because I think- no I know- I'll go insane. And I know I deserve it, I know I deserve to be locked up and worse, but that doesn't mean I'm okay with it. I don't know how much longer I can do this. I don't know if I'm going to even last long enough to get to Azkaban. All I know is that I'm scared and terrified and I can't hide it anymore."

I finally looked up to see Alice's face. It was pretty much blank. An expression that had been practiced over the years. She knew how much I hated to see the pity that she was feeling for me and so she masked it. She just listened. That's what I liked about Ally. She was maybe the only person who could listen to my nonsense- no matter what it was- and not judge me. Not pity me, or hate me, or get angry with me. Just listen and nod.

After a moment of silence Alice finally said, "You don't have to hide it, James. You're allowed to be scared."

"I can't though. I can't let Lily and Albus know how terrified I am. I can't let them know that I think I won't make it back out. They're still holding out hope that I'll get a short sentence and come back to them. That I'll be okay. But I know, _I know,_ I'll die if I go Azkaban, Ally. And I can't do that to them."

Alice didn't say anything. I knew exactly why too. She didn't want to give me false hope. Sure she could say _everything's going to be okay_ or _don't worry we'll make sure you don't go to Azkaban._ But she couldn't promise that. It was better, of course, that she didn't try to give me any hopes. Better that she didn't throw me a rope that wasn't attached to anything, but it didn't ease the pain. It didn't make it any easier to admit that there was no hope. I would be going to Azkaban and there was nothing I could do to change that.

"I'm going to do everything I can," she whispered. "We all are. It's going to be okay."

My voice was quiet when I finally spoke again. "Promise me."

She shook her head tears in her eyes. "I can't."

And that's exactly what I was afraid of.

* * *

The trial was scheduled for July 28th. Usually you had to wait months for a trial, but I suppose this was more important. This wasn't any matter of an under aged wizard using magic. This was as serious as it got. Murder with the use of an unforgivable curse.

July 28th. I had eight days left until my life was officially over. Until the beginning of my prolonged torment. Until the start of my end. My death.

I should've been cherishing these last few days. I should've been spending them playing Quidditch, hanging out with my friends, pulling pranks, but I couldn't bring myself to do any of that. I could barely stand to talk to my family knowing they'd be gone soon. I could barely choke down Grandma Weasley's amazing food knowing I'd never taste it again.

I couldn't do anything because everything felt like an end. It hurt too much to know it was the last time I'd get to do these things. There was no Quidditch teams in Azkaban. No good food. No one to talk to. It'd just be me alone with my thoughts. So shouldn't I prepare for that now? No matter how terrible it was shouldn't I try to get myself used to it appose to embracing everything I had now and then having to forget about it forever in just over a week?

There was a knock at my door. "Come in," I muttered, though I really didn't want to see anyone, let alone talk to them.

Albus opened the door tentatively. "Victorie's having her baby."

Truly I felt joyful at first. A smile may have even crept onto my face for a short second. But I pushed all those feelings down. There would be a baby. I would know the newest member of the next generations of Weasleys for eight short days and then I would never see him or her again. So why get attached now? Why get attached just to be torn away?

"Wish her my best," I said impassively.

"James…" Albus began.

Fred stormed into the room. "If you do not get off your sorry ass and go to the hospital with the rest of the family so help me I will-"

"I can't go anyway," I snapped. "House arrest remember?"

"It took a lot of fighting, but finally they agreed to let you go as long as the guard is with you at all time… and you wear these special handcuffs that prevent you from using any wandless magic."

I sighed. I really did want to go. I really did. But it was only going to make it that much harder. I could barely stand letting go of the people I loved now. It wasn't like letting go of my family as a whole. Not at all. It was letting go of each and every person. Letting go of Teddy, my big brother who taught me how to pull pranks when I was a toddler. And Lucy who I found almost unbearable but that didn't mean I was going to miss her any less. And Albus who I'd never be able prank again. And Fred who stood by me as my best mate. Listened to all my stupid problems. Participated in all my stupid plasn that would end up with us getting grounded. And Lily. Sweet little Lily who I'd never get to hug again. I'd never be there when she grew up. And Alice. No more Alice to cheer me up when I'm sad. No more Alice to talk me out of my bad decisions.

No more any of them. So why should I add another person to the list of people I'd have to let go of?

I was prepared to say no, prepared to fight them on it when Teddy walked in the room. He was beaming, but he also looked like he was going to be sick. "I'm gonna be a Dad."

I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or to himself, but I grinned. My first real grin in over a month. "And I'm going to be an Uncle."

Teddy looked at me, as if he just noticed I was there. "What the hell are you doing on your ass? Your nephew is about to be born! Get dressed and hurry up."

And for Teddy's sake, and only Teddy's sake I did as he asked.

* * *

I paced around the waiting room anxiously tapping the metal of the handcuffs I was wearing.

As I walked by Fred's chair he put his legs out and I tripped. Since my hands were bound I couldn't catch myself. Everyone laughed, including the Auror stationed to watch me- I still didn't know his name.

"What the hell was that for?" I snapped, rubbing my wrists, which I had landed on funny.

Alice preformed a quick healing charm on them. And Fred responded to me stifling more laughter, "I honestly thought you might wear out the floor and your sneakers."

I made a face at him and continued pacing- out of the reach of Fred's foot. With all the negative types of thoughts that I had had on my mind lately it was nice to think for something else. To think of the baby.

A woman came out of the delivery room. Immediately I rushed towards the door. "For someone who didn't even want to come, he's pretty eager," muttered Fred.

"The mother and the father request that you get to see the baby yourselves, appose to me revealing the sex. However only two are allowed in at a time."

Everyone stood up immediately. "The parents have requested to see Dom and James first," The delivery woman explained. She cleared the way. "Congratulations everyone to your new edition to the family."

"Merlin knows we needed a new edition after all we've lost," muttered Molly.

When I entered the waiting room with Dom- and the stupid Auror who wouldn't leave me alone- both Teddy and Victorie were crying. Dom rushed immediately for her sister so I turned to my brother.

"Congratulations," I said to Teddy. "You're a father."

He wiped away the tears on his cheek and hugged me fiercely. "I'm a father," he half cheered, half sobbed.

"You're going to make an amazing Dad," I told him. "And, hey," I said quietly, giving him a playful punch, "I guess this means you win the bet."

He grinned broadly. "I told you," he said triumphantly. "I told you!"

Both Victorie and Dom hushed him.

* * *

Teddy let out a low whistle. "I'm telling you, Jamie, Victorie is the most beautiful girl in the world."

"Don't call me Jamie," I had snapped, annoyed at the childish nickname. "And stop crushing on our cousin. It's weird."

Teddy picked me up. "You see, Jamie, she's your cousin, but she is not biologically my cousin, which means fair game."

I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "You're gross."

"Aw, you're just jealous Alice doesn't like you back!"

"I don't like Ally!" I insisted going beat red.

Teddy put me down and turned into a perfect image of me with his Metamorphagus skills. "Oh Alice. I love Alice so, so much. I'm in love with Alice Longbottom, but I'm just too much of a coward to admit it! How will I get her to love me back? How?!"

"I'm not a coward!" I shouted. "You're just jealous because you're a failure!"

Teddy turned back into himself. "You know you just called yourself a failure. Cause I had your face on." He stuck out his tongue at me.

I crossed my arms and pouted, "Failure."

"It's not failure, dear Jamie, it's called patience. Something you don't, and probably won't ever, have. I'm waiting. All in due time."

"If you even manage to take her out on one date, I'll give you a fifty galleons."

Teddy snorted. "A date is child's play Jamie. I'll do better than that. First I'll slowly win her over, then a date, then she'll be my girlfriend, we'll get married, and have three kids."

I snorted right back. "If you have kids with her I'll give you a hundred galleons."

"And if I don't I'll give you a hundred and ten," Teddy countered.

* * *

"You made a bet about me?" Victorie asked suddenly, glaring at Teddy and I.

"No, dear, it's not exactly like that. You see, I just-"

"When he was ten he bet he'd have a child with you," I interrupted.

"Theodore!" Victorie said, visibly offended. It's a good thing Dom was holding the baby right now because Victorie tried to leap out of bed. Dominique held her down.

"If she wants to divorce you, I win the bet," I said quietly to Teddy. Apparently not quietly enough though, because both Teddy and Dom took the honour of slapping me.

"Ow," I muttered.

"Vicky, I swear, I love you," Teddy swore. "I love you and the baby."

"I guess it's sort of cute that you loved me since we were ten."

Teddy snorted. "I loved you since we were five." Teddy went up to her and they kissed for a full fifteen seconds.

"Ahem!" I said loudly.

Teddy held up his middle finger, but ended the kiss anyway. "The reason we wanted you two in here first is because we have special news," Victorie began.

Teddy nodded. "James, Dominique, we want you to be the Godparents."

Dom squealed with joy, handed the baby to Teddy and squeezed her sister in a hug so tight I wasn't sure Vic would survive it.

I went up to hug Teddy. I still was quite a bit shorter than Teddy- and probably always would be since he chose to be tall- so my face was awkwardly buried in his shoulder.

"You're going to make an amazing Godfather, James, I just know it."

I was doing my very best not to cry. Not only did I have a new nephew but now he was my Godchild too? I was going to Azkaban and Teddy named me Godfather? Why would he do that?"

"Because I have hope," Teddy mumbled quietly.

"False hope is never a good thing," I muttered back.

Teddy pushed me away from him so I could see his face. His eyes, which were currently a nice hazel color were intense and serious. His face, which had been animated with joy just seconds ago, was now almost angry.

"Hope is never, ever a bad thing." I had never heard Teddy sound so serious. It was almost scaring me. I just nodded. "James!" he snapped. "Listen to me. Do not give up hope. This is not over."

Dominique was about to hand me the baby, a beautiful baby boy whose eyes were already changing color, when she noticed my cuffed hands. We all turned to the Auror.

"Please?" I asked. I wasn't even sure what made me ask. Before, I didn't even want to come, but now, now that I was here, leaving without holding my Godson in arms wasn't even an option. He would take these cuffs off me or I would cut myself open trying to get them off.

The man however didn't put up any resistance like I expected. He just nodded, wiped away a tear- a _tear_ \- and used his wand to make the cuffs fall to the floor.

Dom passed me the baby boy. He was so small. I remembered holding Albus as a baby, and Lily and all my other cousins. I had dropped baby Albus- partially on purpose, partially because he was too heavy- but I had held Lily in my arms for a long, long time. She was just so precious, so cute and at the age of three, especially after already having a little sibling, I was much more okay with the concept of a little sister. At that moment I had vowed to protect her all my life. To never let anything happen to her.

With this baby though, my _godson_ , it was different. It wasn't a need to protect him so much as a… a fierce to desire to never leave him. To never ever let this child out of my sight. I didn't think there was any feeling stronger than the feelings I felt for Lily when she was born, but this was it. If there was any reason for me to fight, to not give up hope, it was for this bundle of joy in my arms. I would fight for him, I would do anything for him.

"Hey, Artie," I whispered. "I'm you godfather, James. I'm gonna take really good care of you, okay? As long as I'm alive no one's gonna harm a single little hair on your head… uh when you have hair that is."

Everyone laughed. Victorie, Dom and the Auror were crying.

"Where'd you get Artie from?" Teddy asked.

"Arthur," I said, as though it was obvious. "His name is Arthur."

Teddy and Victorie looked at each other. "That's perfect," they said in unison.

"Arthur Harry Lupin," Teddy confirmed. "I love it."

We stayed in there a little longer until Fred barged in the room and demanded to see his baby cousin, before he hexed someone.

As we left the room the Auror put a hand on my shoulder. I turned to him.

"I have a little brother," he said. "I would do anything to protect him."

I glanced at Albus. He looked young, sitting there in the waiting room a smile on his face, fidgeting excitedly. "Me too."

"I know. And I just want you to know I don't blame you. From what I understand you were trying to protect your brother?"

"Yeah," I said, nodding, my eyes still on Albus. "He's most of the reason I'm still okay. He needs me."

"I'm going to be fighting for you. I'll be trying to convince everyone you don't belong in jail. And I'm going to try my very best to convince everyone that your brother, your cousin and your friend would be dead without your heroic act."

I closed my eyes. "Thank you," I muttered, because I was pretty sure I'd cry if I said anything else.

* * *

When I got home I no longer barricaded myself in my room. There was no need I realised. In fact, there was much need not to. Even if I was going to Azkaban, even if I didn't want to give myself false hope, Albus needed me. Lily needed me. Little Arthur Harry needed me. And even if I wanted to give up on myself, I couldn't give up on them.

So I acted like a very normal human being. I choked down food at meals, even though I wasn't really hungry, just so no one would worry. I pretended to sleep at night, even used magic to make the bags under my eyes disappear, so no one would fret over me. I participated in the daily Quidditch matches we had. I almost got killed by Victorie and Dominique when I took baby Arthur for a ride on my broom.

Overall life wasn't sucking. It was like I could almost forget what was happening.

I was holding a sleeping baby Arthur when there was a knock on my door. Before I could even say come in the door burst open.

Brianna stood there looking like she was about to burst out yelling. No noise came out however. I followed her gaze to Harry.

"My godson," I explained rocking him in my arms.

She was silent for a second before finally saying, "I never thought you'd be good with kids."

"I've never really had the chance to be around kids, unless you count my cousins who're no more than three years younger than me. Artie isn't annoying like they are. Right, Artie? You're a good boy. Yeah."

Brianna nodded with admiration as he slept soundly in my arms. "He's the reason you're fighting."

"I- what?" I sputtered. I left the room momentarily to put Arthur in his crib.

When I came back she was standing with her arms folded. "Don't deny it."

I crossed my arms too. Two could play at that game. "Who said I ever had the intention of giving up? Who said I'm not still?"

She snorted and gave me a slightly exasperated look. "I can read you like an open book. I know you like a movie I've watched over and over again."

"How?" I demanded. "How do you know me so well when we met a year ago?"

She gave a slight shrug. "Wouldn't you like to know."

I stared at her and she stared back. I was the first to blink and she smiled triumphantly. Finally I asked, "Why are you here?"

"Why do you think I'm here?"

"Well, it's not to check up on me. When you came you already knew I was… acting normal again. So…"

"So…"

I sat down on my bed. I knew exactly why she was here. And I knew that she was well aware I knew. I also knew that Alice had sent her. And she'd waited until the perfect time too. Both girls, they knew me so well. Almost like they planned this. Alice was with me, trying to help me convince me that everything would be all right that I'd find a way out of this. Now Brianna was here to talk to me about the one thing Alice couldn't help with.

"If you can't admit a problem or a fear, you'll never get over it," Brianna said sitting down next to me on my bed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I denied stubbornly.

"James." She said my name like you might scold a child.

"Brianna," I mocked using the same tone.

She gave me a look, again one that you would give a scolded child and left. I wasn't sure what made me do it but as soon as she shut the door I sprang up and tried the handle. Locked.

Despite the fact that I'd stayed in my room about ninety percent of the time since I came home, being locked in there bothered me. Being trapped was one of my worst fears.

It started from when Teddy had locked me outside one night while he was babysitting us, thinking it would be funny. I had almost got eaten by what I think was a wolf. At least, it seemed like a wolf although Teddy insisted he saw it too and it was just a large dog. I was young and small so I couldn't get over the fence we had. If an accidental burst of magic hadn't scared the wolf –or dog, whatever- away it would've gobbled me up. Teddy was grounded afterwards but it didn't help my fear of being trapped.

I tried to sit on my bed and be calm. She would be back. Soon. It'd been about five minutes before I started hyperventilating. The only thoughts that were going through my head were of Azkaban. This is what it would be like. This is how it would feel to live the rest of my days out in a cell. Except worse. It'd be smaller and the entire time I would know there'd be no escape. There'd be no reassuring myself someone would be there to let me out soon. It'd just be minute after minute of torture. I'd go insane. I'd be all alone and I'd slowly go insane. No one would be around to watch. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

I was so trapped inside my own head that I couldn't really hear much, but I did make out the words 'terrified' and 'trapped' so I assumed she was talking about me. Probably Alice and or Brianna.

I don't know when I started crying. I don't know when my shirt became soaked with sweats. I don't when I fell on the floor and I most certainly don't know when I started rocking back and forth. But I doing all those things when Alice came in.

She just held me, stroking my hair until I calmed down. I wasn't sure if it took five minutes or an hour but it felt like an eternity to me. And all I could think about was if I cracked under that little amount of pressure here, in my own room, how could I possibly survive even a minute of the wizarding prison?

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I've been really busy. Fortunately I'm on chapter 4 and will be able to post regularly. Around every ten days. It just takes a while to edit certain chapters which I'll try to do in advance in the future as doing it the night I'm supposed to update doesn't seem to be a good tactic.

1: Next update will be between October 22nd-25th.

2: I want to thank Rememberball518 for pushing me to update. If it weren't for you everyone would be waiting another week ;)

3: If you have any question concerns or comments feel free to review or PM me. Guests I highly recommend you get an account so I can thank you properly and answer your questions.

4: A lot of people have been asking about the Elder Wand. Here's my explanation: Harry puts it in Dumbledore's grave after the Battle of Hogwarts. As he willingly gave it up he is no longer the master. The next person to claim it was Lucius, who was disarmed by Hugo making him the Master. At the beginning of the book the Codes thought one of the Weasleys had taken the wand but in reality Hugo had no idea where it was or that he had disarmed Lucius while he (Lucius) was in possession of it.t Code started invading Hugo's mind in order to try and find the location of the Elder Wand. He succeeded eventually and him and Claire went to get it. However since Hugo didn't voluntarily give it up he was still the master of it. Causing Claire to make up her crazy plan to lure Hugo into the maze that was used for the 4th task and she was going to kill him so she could be master of the wand. However this failed epically and Hugo is still master. Claire no longer has time for this and so she plans to give the wand to Voldemort and forget about owning it for herself. Wow that was a long explanation. All of this either has and or will be explained in the book.

"The birth of a child is one of the greatest joys in life," Unknown.

-Monkeywoman14


	2. We Retire

Chapter 2: We Retire

(James)

Brianna stood in the doorway. Alice patted me on the back and left.

I stared down, determined not to look her in the eye. "I didn't know you were scared of being trapped."

My initial reaction was to deny that I was scared of anything, but there was no point. It seemed these days like I was terrified of everything. Like I couldn't go a single day without feeling fear so intense that I couldn't breath and I broke out into a nervous sweat.

"But that doesn't chance the fact that I did it for your own good." She came towards me now, kneeling in front of me. "James, you have to face this. You won't be able to live your life until you do."

"What life? I'm going to be stuck in a cell for as long as I'm alive! How can you call that life? I'm doomed and there's no point in trying to fix it."

Brianna's gaze turned from sympathetic to annoyed and determined. "Maybe _you're_ doomed. Maybe there's no hope for you and there never will be. Maybe you're going to die an early death at the hands of Code and there's nothing we can do to stop it. But you know who's not doomed? You're brother. Your sister. Fred. Alice. Your family was cut in half James! Don't make it lose another member. Don't let baby Arthur lose someone so soon. He's your responsibility, James. You need to protect him with all you have. It's not fair to end their lives just because you're giving up so soon."

"I am not giving up, Bri!" I shouted, standing now. "I've fought and fought, I've stood by them battle after battle and all for nothing! It didn't stop all the deaths. It didn't help my parents. It didn't help Roxy and Lily who are now teenage orphans because of me! It didn't help Lucy and Frank when they were kidnapped and almost murdered because of me! Every time I fight people keep getting hurt! No matter what I do people die."

And that's when I realised the Prophecy, my dream, both had already come true. I was standing on a pile of dead bodies. The bodies of my friends and family. Fires burning around me, leaving destruction in my wake. It wasn't literal. It didn't have to be because it was true enough metaphorically. My family was dead. And it hadn't been my hand who killed them, but did that really matter? It was my fault. None of this would've happened if I hadn't killed Lauren Code. They were dead and it as my fault.

And this was exactly what Brianna wanted to talk about. Because I just added the final piece to that metaphorical dream, making it come true. Laughing on the pile of dead bodies. For the first time in my life I hated someone enough to kill. I hated someone so much I wished they were dead. I hated-no despised Claire Code so much that I wanted to erase her existence from the world. And that was when I hit rock bottom. That is when I made the Prophecy and my dream come true. When the killing changed from being because of me, to being me. When I lost the ability to say I was a victim. When I became just as bad as Code and Claire and every other murderer out there.

"I'm not giving up," I repeated, "I'm just- it's just that- it's just that… it's safer for them if I'm not around. It's better for them if I'm dead. Or at least locked away."

I didn't know what I expected. Sympathy? Acceptance? But a slap to the face was not it.

"What the hell was that for?" I snapped, holding my cheek.

"For being a complete utter idiot!" she snapped right back. "How could you think leaving the people you love is best for them? You're being a selfish ass, James! It's what's best for _you._ "

"How is getting locked up best for me? How is going to Azkaban better for me?"

"Because apparently, James, you don't understand that this is war. You don't understand that people die and there's nothing you can do to stop it. You can't handle being a hero. For what an egotistic high and mighty ass you are, you're not brave enough to handle the real thing. You're a fake, James. And you want to do anything to get away from the life you wished you had so long ago."

"I never wished for this! I never wanted this!" I yelled, ignoring the part of my brain that was saying _she's right you know._ I'd never wished for war. I never wished for death. But how many stories did my mum and dad read me where I said I wish I could be a hero?

"Stop lying to yourself."

"Fine!" I screamed exasperated. "Fine! You're right like you always are. You're right I'm doing it for me and pretending it's for them. You're right I want nothing more than to get away from this! You're right that I always wished I could be a hero. You're right that I'm a fake!"

"Thank you."

I stared at her. I wasn't sure if I was happy or sad she'd finally made me admit everything. It was like a weight had been lifted off my chest, but now I had to face the truth. Now I had officially admitted out loud that I was a bloody selfish coward.

"Well," I began. "What do I do about it?"

"Oh, James. You must know I can't decide that for you."

I shook my head, hating her for being right. "I don't know what to do, Bri."

"Keep fighting," she suggested.

"I will," I replied nodding. "I will."

There was silence for a moment then, "Are you ready to talk about what we both know I came here to talk about?"

I didn't answer her question, but instead asked one of my own. "Does it make me a bad person?"

"I can't answer that question, James. No one can."

"What would you have done?"

She didn't respond for a minute. She seemed to be deep in thought. Then she shook her head as if to clear it. "I would've done the exact same thing as you." She paused. "But that doesn't make it right. It doesn't make it okay."

"Are you saying you think I belong in jail?"

The thing I liked most about Brianna was her honesty. The reason why I needed to talk to her about these sort of things and not Alice was because I needed the truth. I didn't want sympathy or sugar coated truths. I didn't want to _feel_ better like Alice seemed to think. I wanted the truth so I could learn to live with it.

"I don't think you _belong_ in jail. I think you belong here with your family. But according to the laws and according to justice yes, you should be convicted."

I nodded. "So why are you here convincing me to fight?"

"Because justice is a lot bigger than people think it is. It's not just about the law. It's about life. If you really did kill Claire Code, then by law Code deserve justice. But real justice, real fairness wouldn't have you in a jail cell. Real justice would have you home with your family and Code home with his. If real justice existed Code would've never lost his sister or his mother."

"But real justice doesn't exist," I muttered.

Brianna shrugged. "I wouldn't say that. I say it exists. It's just not guarantee like it should be. You have to fight for it."

"You think I should keep fighting? You think I deserve to keep fighting?"

"I think you did what you had to do to protect your family. It's not your fault."

I shook my head. "That's the thing though… I didn't do it to protect anyone. I _saw_ Al use the stunning spell on the Codes. I knew we were all safe. I knew it was over. And still I tried to kill her."

Brianna opened her mouth and then closed it. For the first time ever something I did seemed to shock her. Make her speechless. "Why?" she finally asked, her voice quiet.

"Because she killed my parents! She killed Roxy and Fred's parents! She killed Lucy's Dad! And Grandpa Weasley. She tried to kill Hugo Albus, Frank and Lucy. And she did kill me. I swear, I was dead for a second. It was pitch black, I couldn't see anything and then a bright white light appeared. It was Grandpa Weasley. And he told me not to let the darkness engulf me. He said whatever you do just don't give in. And I kept fighting and then I was alive again. And all I could think about was that I had died or at least came as close to it as any living person could. And that she had wanted to do that to everyone else in my family. I didn't know the Minister was coming. I didn't know there were reinforcements on their way. All I knew was that it wasn't the first time the Codes had been in this position and every other time they'd managed to escape us. And after all they'd done- after all she'd done- I couldn't let that happen."

Brianna nodded. Her shock was gone now and she seemed her regular, calm and composed self. "The Killing Curse is only made for one target. You knew that when you cast it. So why did you attack Claire and not Code?"

"Because he hasn't done anything wrong. Every bad thing that's happened has been her not him. He's solely hurt me alone. I can live with that. I can't hate him because I agree with him. I agree that he deserves to hurt me. To cause me pain. Claire, though… she's a psychopath. She's a danger to everyone and everything around her. She did all the killing. She killed my family. And so I wanted- no I needed- to kill her too."

Brianna nodded. "Does that feel good? To finally tell someone that?"

I looked up. I hadn't even noticed I'd been staring at the floor. "How do you know I haven't told anyone?"

She ignored my question. "You're a good person, Jay. No matter what anyone says you're a good person. People aren't defined by one action. Understand?"

I nodded slowly. "I understand."

"Now please go live life as best as you can."

I snorted. "How can I live life when I'm under house arrest?"

She frowned. "Don't be such a Debby Downer. What's one thing you've never done before that you want to do now?"

It didn't occur to me until much later that Brianna had wanted this. It didn't occur to me she did it for her and not me. I supposed it should've though. She is a Slytherin, after all.

"I… I…" I bit my lip, too nervous and embarrassed to speak.

Brianna cupped her hand on the side of my face lifting my head up to look her in the eye. "Say it, Jay," she said so quietly I almost couldn't hear here.

I didn't say it. Or actually I did, but not with words. I cupped her face to, giving her a second to back away. When she didn't I pulled her face towards my. Not roughly, but quickly and gently.

I'd never kissed a girl before. James Sirius Potter, the coolest guy in school- or at least I had that title before the whole attention seeking prat thing- had never kissed anyone. Hadn't until now at least. I wasn't sure what I expected it to be like.

It was intense. It was passionate. It was beautiful. There was no better feeling. She was just as into it as I was. It was like time and everything else was frozen. It was just me and her. Nothing else existed.

And after what felt like an eternity she pulled away. She was breathing sort of heavily.

"Wow," she muttered

"I've kissed a girl," I mumbled to myself.

Brianna laughed a little. "You'd be the laughing stock of the school if anyone found out you'd never kissed anybody."

I shrugged. "I have now. Nothing to be embarrassed about anymore."

Brianna leaned in and kissed me once more. It was quick, over almost as soon as it started. "See you around, Jay."

And she walked out of the room.

* * *

Brianna Stone was by far the most confusing person I knew. But she was also a freaking miracle worker. Since she visited I not only did the stuff I should be doing, but I wanted to. I wanted to eat meals. I wanted to play Quidditch. I wanted to wizard's chess with my cousins no matter how much I sucked at it. I wanted to spend time with them.

If only Teddy and Vic had had baby Arthur earlier. If only Brianna had visited earlier. Because it was only a few short days before the trial. Five days I had where I was actually content and then it was over. My life was over.

No. I couldn't think like that. I wouldn't think like that. My Aunts and Uncles had worked up a brilliant case, my lawyer was amazing, there was no way I'd lose. No way.

Still that didn't stop me from dwelling on it. Didn't stop me from thinking about how this might be the last time I sleep in my bed, the last time I eat Grandma Weasley's food, the last time I eat with my family.

I tried to not think about. And it worked. Sort of. I mean there was no way to not think about it, but at least I was normal. I felt like I could live the remainder of my time before the trial in peace. And so I did. I ate, I slept but it all went by so quickly. Two quickly.

Three sleeps, ten meals, seven games of Quidditch, five matches of Wizard's chess and it was already only two days before the trial. Even though I was sure I wouldn't be sent to Azkaban, one thing was certain; I was expelled from Hogwarts. There would be no returning next summer. I'd stay at home, most likely with Grandma Weasley living out my days in boredom. It was the worst punishment I could think of next to Azkaban.

And since I wasn't returning to Hogwarts the Marauders would have break up one year early. But I really couldn't stand the thought of that. So after discussing things with Fred and Josh we decided it was about time we pass the title of The Marauders down to someone else.

"James, what are we doing here?" demanded Lily, looking around the dark candle lit room.

"Silence!" Fred boomed. "You are about to take part in a very important ceremony."

"Just tell us what this is about," Roxy said impatiently.

"They're ruining our plan," Josh muttered.

Fred stomped over to the front of the room and turned on the light. With a wave of his wand all the candles went out as well. Me and Josh protested but Fred waved us off, "It was stupid anyway."

I crossed my arms over my chest and harrumphed. "Well, we were going to give you an amazing speech and try to make this cool, but I guess Fred ruined that-"

"So," Fred interrupted me, "We have decided we're getting older and the time has come that we try to find a replacement team of Marauders."

"And you want that to be us?" Jace said eagerly. I smiled at him. He'd make a great Marauder.

"Yes, we do, Jace. But first you must go through initiation."

"And what's initiation?" Roxanne asked, sounding more bored than curious.

"You must get a bottle of Firewhisky from Grandma Weasley's alcohol cabinet."

"Why? Do you want it?"

"Nope. The other half of the challenge is putting it back.

"So you want us to take it and then put it back?" Roxy clarified.

"Exactly," Fred replied grinning.

"Well, not exactly exactly," Josh clarified.

"We want you to take it, hide it overnight and then put it back," I added.

"Take it, hide it, put it back," Lily repeated. "Doesn't sound too hard."

"Let the challenge begin. You have half an hour to prove to us you've stolen the bottle, then you shall return it between eleven and noon tomorrow."

"Deal?" Fred asked.

Jace, Lily and Roxanne all nodded and we shook hands.

The task actually wasn't that difficult. All they had to do was replicate Grandma Weasley's keys to the alcohol cabinet, replicate a bottle of whiskey- only the bottle not the liquid as magic could not create food or drink- and then put back the original ion the morning when no one was looking. And to my great pride Lily, Roxy and Jace were easily able to do just that.

"Today marks a very important day in history," Teddy announced. We- Roxy, Lily, Jace, Teddy Fred, Josh and I- were gathered in the living room holding the Marauder ceremony. "Today, July twenty-sixth 2018, is the day the second generation of Marauders retire and a third generation is born. It also marks the day where for the first time, females will be part of the Marauders. Jace, Lily, Roxy, Jacob- even though he couldn't make it- we wish you luck. You shall be our new Marauders."

Out of my pocket I took the Marauder's Map. "This was made by the original Marauders and passed down-"

"Stolen-" I heard Aunt Hermione remark as she walked by.

I ignored her and continued. "Passed down to us through these generations. We now present it to you."

"But first, you must take an oath," Fred said, "Roxy, you first."

Roxy stepped up and stood in front of me. "Roxanne Weasley, do you solemnly swear you are up to no good?"

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," she repeated one hand in the air, one over her heart.

"Congratulations," I said. I bent down on one knee and took a crown off my head. It had my Marauder name, Prongs, written on it in fancy writing, just like each of the other Marauder crowns that Fred Josh and I had made in our second year, Teddy in his fifth. On either side of the writing was a picture of an animal. Both sides contained a stag. The first representing the original Prongs, my grandpa James, and the second representing me.

"When you become an Animagus you add your animal to this crown," I whispered to her. "And then in a louder voice I said, may I present to you… Prongs!"

There was clapping. Lily stepped up next. She swore on the map and then was presented with the title of Moony. Jace stepped up last and was presented with the title of Cheeky, Josh's replacement name for Wormtail as that rat was no longer- and never really was- a Marauder.

"I should be presenting Jacob with the title of Padfoot, but as he isn't here I'll have to do it at Hogwarts," Fred explained. "Anyway this belongs to you guys now." He gestured to the map in my hands and slowly I handed it over to Roxy.

It was sad really. I didn't want to give up the Marauder, didn't want to admit I was an adult, growing old. I especially didn't want to think about the fact that I wouldn't be able to watch the third generation of Marauders at work.

Still though I was happy for my sister and Roxy and Jace so I celebrated along with them. And as a final initiation sort of task, we all pulled a prank together. Let's just say Aunt Hermione and Rose weren't very pleased with us.

"Congratulations," Fred said, tears in his eyes. I wasn't sure if they were real or fake. "Today you officially became real Marauders."

* * *

The night before my trial we were playing a Quidditch game. Fred, Hugo, Albus, Teddy, Frank, Louis and I vs. Dominique, Lily, Roxy, Alice, Rose, Lucy and Molly; boys against girls. And to my great surprise and anger, we lost. I made my family play again, and we still lost. By this time it was midnight. I didn't know why they listened, I didn't know why the parents didn't call us in. Maybe they pitied me. Maybe they just wanted me to have a fun night. I wasn't sure and it didn't matter. What mattered was that we stayed up until two in the morning playing Quidditch.

I wasn't sure if anyone knew the reason why I wanted to keep playing. I wasn't even too sure until Al caught the snitch and we finally won. I just needed to win what might've been my last Quidditch game even.

I can't say it surprised me that Alice noticed. She always knew when there was something up with me, even when I didn't know. And I knew when something was up with her. We both knew each other better than we knew ourselves and I oved that about our relationship.

"It's not whether you win or lose it's how you play the game," she said, hanging back with me as everyone else went inside.

I didn't look up, I couldn't. I stroked my broom as I spoke, "Alice, dear, we both know that's complete bull."

Alice snorted. "It doesn't matter anyway. It's not going to be your last game."

"I hope your right. But there's no way in hell I was losing to a team of girls."

Alice actually slapped me. "Tell yourself whatever you want, Jamie; we won."

I put my hand to my cheek not out of pain or shock but out of affection. I would miss that hand. I would miss those slaps. I would miss my cheek throbbing in pain because damn that woman was strong. "Tell yourself whatever you want Ally, but we won," I mimicked.

She rolled her eyes. "There's no beating you."

"You just figured that out now?"

"Don't insult me," she snorted. "Sarcasm, Jamie. Look it up."

"Don't insult _me._ Your words, despite your snarky tone, were very much true."

"You're impossible."

"I take pride in that."

"You take pride in everything."

I gave her one of my famous smirks. "I take pride in that."

"You are the biggest egomaniac in the world."

"Hey, you call it being an egomaniac, I call it recognizing the awesomeness in myself."

She rolled her eyes again, but didn't reply. We just watched each other for a minute, staring into each other's eyes. Staring into her beautiful blue eyes.

I wasn't sure why it happened. I wasn't even sure who leaned in first. Without even being able to think my lips were against hers.

It was different than with Brianna. With her it wasn't as natural. I didn't think a kiss could feel better than that, but this did. Maybe it was because my love for Alice was so much stronger. Or maybe it was just because it was a different love entirely. There was no way you could compare a crush- which may or may not have been what I felt towards Brianna- to… to _this._ This was love. True love. It was what it was like to be in love.

It wasn't romantic though. And that was the best part. Alice and I were in love. Platonically in love. We couldn't live without each other, we loved each so, so strongly but we didn't have any desires to… to _be_ together. Not like that.

After what felt like an eternity we broke apart. Our lips left each other but our faces stayed only about an inch apart. I kept hold of her and she kept hold of me. "I always imagined it would be raining," she muttered.

I smiled. Alice was perfect and she deserved the best. If she wanted it to be raining then what the hell Mother Nature it should be raining. Unfortunately, I couldn't bend Mother Nature to my will, but like Alice said I was stubborn as hell. And I always got my way. So I concentrated really hard. It was truly a terrible idea in the sense that it could get me arrested. This one action could decide whether I spent the rest of my life in a jail cell or not. But I didn't care. All I cared about was Alice.

And then it started raining.

* * *

 **A/N:** Finally I'm on time for once! Hooray for me!I hope you guys enjoyed teh chapter.

1: I got a review on chapter one from Laurenmk20 "That's not how the elder wand works. You can't just claim it." I'm very sorry if I gave anyone the impression that I was trying to steal JKR's ideas and change them. It's just simply that this is my fanfic and I needed the Elder Wand to work slightly differently than JKR had this work. A lot of people put disclaimers on their stories, claiming that they're not J.K. Rowling and that this is her story and her characters and whatnot and all they (the author) owns is the OCs and the plot. I've never done that because I thought it was obvious. I mean this is a fanfiction site after all. I never saw the point in it however: I AM NOT J.K ROWLING! These are her characters and her ideas and all I own are the OCs and part of the plot and the characters development, I suppose. Sorry if it seemed like I was trying to change the story we know and love.

2: Brianna is incredibly confusing. There's a giant secret about her that will explain a lot. But for I just want to make a few things clear 1) Her and James are not dating. The kiss is sort of a thing that just happened. But like James admitted after kissing Alice he may or may not have a crush on her (Brianna). Whether she feels the same way is up for you to guess for now 2) She's just a regular person. Well, a regular witch. She knows a lot of things about James but it's not because she's a seer or some magical creature that can read minds. Just a normal witch. 3) Try and guess what her secret is. I've left quite a few hints ;)

3: Alice and James are not dating either. Whether she likes him is still unknown. For now their just best friends. And like James said their sort of platonically in love for now. Whether they will ever amount to anything more is up in the air for now. (Well, for you guys, I know what happens between them). And in case it wasn't clear James used wandless magic to make it rain for Alice's first kiss.

4: Next update will be somewhere around November 2nd-6th.

5: Another review I got that I'd like to respond to publicly. There seems to be some confusion about Claire and her death and why James is being arrested. Explanation: James cast the killing curse in the general direction of Claire and Code, more so aiming for Claire. The minister walks in at this time. He sees James cast the Killing curse. I imagine a giant wall of green light and then when it clears away The Codes are gone. What happened was that Code apparated himself and his sister away (keep in mind their not on school grounds right now but under them so they can apparate). But James, the minister and the Weasleys don't know this. So James is arrested for casting a killing curse, which is illegal and attempted/possible murder. This will be explained next chapter a little bit next chapter. If you have any other questions or want a further explanation please review and or PM me.

"Love between good friends and family is the most powerful thing in the world," Anonymous.

-Monkeywoman14


	3. I Solemnly Swear

Chapter 3: I Solemnly Swear

I woke up the next morning with Alice next to me. Of course Fred had a field day.

"I knew it, mate, I knew it!" he shouted when he saw us. "You may be sure you're coming back, but you couldn't resist it any longer!"

"Fred-" Alice began.

"How was it? Aw, nah, that's none of my business. Point is you did it!" Fred clapped me on the back, my fully clothed back. "Wait… you… mate, this is your last night and you didn't?"

"It's not his last night and we most certainly did not do what you're thinking!"

I wouldn't say Fred was observant. In fact, like me, he missed the obvious quite often. But when he was looking, when he was trying to discover something, whether it be an item in a room or a fact hidden in someone's words, he would always find it.

"What did you do then?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

We were both saved from answering when Aunt Hermione came in. "They're here to transport you, James."

"I'm going with him," Alice and Fred both said immediately.

"You're not," Hermione and I insisted, in unison.

"I will hex everyone who stands in my way until everyone agrees I'm going with him."

"Alice, sweetie, you're only going to make things worse for him. You're not allowed to go and trying to convince them can only hurt James."

Alice wasn't happy about it, but Aunt Hermione finally convinced her to stay away.

"You're going to be okay," she whispered in my ear. "I'll make sure you're okay."

I pulled away from the hug and gripped her shoulders tight. "You're a great friend, Ally. Much better than I deserve."

"I love you, James," she said.

"Alice… I love you too."

I'm not sure we would've broken apart if my lawyer, whose name I finally figured out was Braeden, hadn't dragged me away. "It's time to go."

We apparated to the Ministry assisted by a gazillion- no actually just three- guards. At first I thought it was ridiculous until I remembered I was on trial for the use of an unforgivable curse and murder. Then I couldn't really blame them.

Brianna had made me a lot more comfortable with what I'd done. I don't know how she did it, but she did. Maybe all I needed was understanding. Understanding that no one in my family could provide because I know they wouldn't do the same. They'd never do the same.

We were in the Ministry and then in the Court room way too quickly for me to handle. I was hyperventilating. Braeden gripped my shoulder tightly.

"You have a little brother sitting right there. You have a little sister. You have great friend of yours. You have a baby Godbrother. They need you. Pull it together for them."

And that's exactly what I did.

I took a seat at the defendants stand. I was working really hard to calm my nerves and I'd managed to control my breathing, but I couldn't stop my leg from bouncing up and down.

The room consisted of many rows of benches, two stands, the defense and the prosecutor and a judge's table. Right now it seemed to sit hundreds of people, and still there were open seats near the back. There were five rows of long benches on either side of the square room that was split by an aisle. On the left side, sat my friends and family. On the right side sat people, I assumed they were Ministry officials. Probably the ones who would decide my fate.

I was seated on the left side at the defendant's stand, not too far from the benches. I saw Alice and Fred behind me in the front row. If we both reached our arms out, I could touch them. On the right side was the prosecutor's stand. The prosecutor looked plain evil. She was blond with cold blue eyes. I would say they looked emotionless, but that wasn't true; they were filled with hate and determination. Her face was practically wiped of emotion except for a small triumphant smile on her face. Like she'd already won.

In front of the prosecutor's and defendant's stand was the judge's table. It was tall and intimidating. At it sat none other than Minister, Nicholas Stonewell.

"James Sirius Potter is being accused of the murder of Claire Code, a girl who's been missing for several years and the casting of an unforgivable curse," announced Stonewell. "Defendant, how do you plea?"

"Not guilty," Braeden answered.

"Very well. Prosecution, you may start with your case."

"We would like to call James Potter to the stand."

Braeden had given me quite a few tips on how to act. In fact it was more like he trained me. One of the things he told me to remember was to act innocent and act young.

I wasn't particularly tall which, in this case, was a good thing. I also didn't look old. I could pass for a sixteen year old.

"James Potter do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" asked the Minister.

I put one hand over my heart and the other in the air. "I solemnly swear," I swore smiling sadly at the memory of what those words used to mean, what they would never mean to me again.

"Very well."

"James, are you of age?"

Braeden had taught me how to answer this question too. "I just turned seventeen this year."

"A simple no or yes will suffice, Mr. Potter." The prosecutor continue, "And as a seventeen year old you should be totally aware of the law."

"I'm sorry was there a question in there?" I asked, trying to keep my tone polite.

"Let me rephrase. Are you aware of the law? Specifically the law involving the dark arts. "

"Yes." If it didn't help my case I was supposed to keep my answers short as possible.

"Then you are aware that casting or attempting to cast an unforgivable curse is completely illegal."

I didn't answer because she didn't ask a question.

"When you cast the spell were you completely aware of the consequences?"

"Yes."

"Then what were you planning on doing? Hiding from the law?"

"I-"

"Were you going to cover up the murder?"

"I-"

"Objection!" Braeden shouted. "She's badgering the witness with questions and not letting him answer."

"Mrs. Novak, as you know there are no rhetorical questions in court. If you ask it, it's to be answered."

"Sorry, Mr. Stonewell," the prosecutor- Mrs. Novak- apologized. "No further questions."

"Would you like to cross examine?" asked Stonewell, looking at Braeden.

"Yes." He walked up from the defendant's stand and stood in front of the witness table, which was attached to the Judge's table. "James, can you tell me what you were doing down in the maze in the first place?"

Here we had constructed a little half-truth. "I got lost while participating in the Four House Cup- you see, the maze was one of the challenges. That's when I stumbled across the chamber I was found in later on. And in that chamber was Claire Code. She had my cousin and my good friend- children who are only twelve- strapped to chairs. I was so mad I didn't even think to use my wand, I just went at her. Unfortunately this failed and I ended up knocked out.

"While I was unconscious Claire Code attempted to kill me by stepping on my throat. It almost worked. In fact I believe it did work. I was dead, but I knew that my cousin was there and she was going to die if I didn't help her. I knew that if I didn't help them, no one would. And so I came back. And what I saw was Ryan Code and Claire Code, my brother who looked injured and my cousin and friend who looked dead. She'd just tried to kill me! She'd tried to kill my cousin! How was I supposed to know she wouldn't try to kill my brother too? I did the first thing that came to mind! I protected my brother. I knew no matter what happened no matter the consequences I couldn't let him die. Not after the fire that killed half my family. I couldn't let my sister lose someone else."

"So, as you see, James acted in self defense. He acted in order to protect those he loves. How can you call that a crime? Wouldn't you all do the same?"

I tried to make eye contact with the jury, my eyes pleading. Braeden had said that's a good strategy. It show them you're not afraid and shows them you feel emotion. It helps them sympathise with you. I was pretty sure I even saw a few people nodding in answer to Braeden's question.

"And one more question, James; what happened after you cast the curse?"

"I don't know. I'm not even sure the curse worked to be honest with you. All I know I that greenlight flooded the room, the Minister arrived and I was put under arrest, which caught everyone's attention, and then the body disappeared."

"This boy is on trial for murder. Murder that has no proof. There is no body and therefore no guarantee that this boy even committed the crime he's on trial for. What happened to innocent until proven guilty?" He let that sink in for a minute before adding, "That's all."

"Mr. Potter, you may step down from the stand."

"Thank you, your Honor," I said concentrating really hard on keeping the hatred out of my voice. Sure he hadn't really done anything, but Nicholas Stonewell was the brother of Stony and therefore he was evil by association.

"Next witness!" announced Stonewell.

Braeden said, "We'd like to call Alice Longbottom to the stand."

Alice walked up, giving me a reassuring smile as she passed me.

"Mrs. Longbottom, do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

"I swear," she said solemnly.

"Good. You may begin, Mr. Mayo."

"Thank you, your honor," Braeden said. "Alice, you have been friends with James for a long time correct?"

Alice nodded. "I've known him since the day I was born."

"Would you say that you know a lot about him?"

"I'd say there's nothing about him I don't know."

"Objection!" Mrs. Novak shouted. "Relevance?"

"If you have a point, move on with it, Mr. Mayo."

"Forgive me, your honor. So, Mrs. Longbottom, would you consider James a good person?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever known him to harm anyone unprovoked?"

"Never."

"If you had to describe James in a few words what would they be?"

"Loyal, brave, caring, determined," she listed.

"Why do you think James did what he did?"

Alice looked at me first. A questioning look in her eye only I could understand. I was slightly nervous now. What she was about to reveal would help our case immensely, or at least Braeden said so, but still. I kept the secret so long I wasn't sure how I felt about revealing it now. Then again, I supposed I felt worse about Azkaban. So in response to Alice's look I nodded.

"There's something about James Potter that only very few people know. Something he can't control and struggled with all of his life. He has a disability."

I sort of shut my ears off after that. I tried to get over the embarrassment, but I couldn't. There was a reason I hadn't told anyone. I didn't want them looking at me with pity or disgust. There were two types of people the ones who pitied you and the ones who were disgusted by you. And I didn't want to have to deal with either of those people.

"What James did wasn't his fault," Alice continued. "He acted quickly, too quickly because he couldn't help it. Someone was tormenting his _family._ He thought his little brother, his cousin and a lifelong friend were dead or going to die. His only instinct was to protect them. Could you ask or expect him to do anything else? Are you going to arrest him for caring too much? For being unable to help a disability that's out of his control? Love makes us do crazy thing. Love made James do crazy things. And it would probably make the majority of you do the same."

Almost everyone seemed to be moved by Alice's speech. Maybe we actually would have a chance.

"Mrs. Novak, would you like to cross examine?" asked Stonewell, who didn't seem to be moved by the speech at all.

"Yes, I would." Braeden sat back down and Mrs. Novak stepped up. "Mrs. Longbottom, Mr. Mayo asked if your friend has ever hurt someone unprovoked. I would like to rephrase that question, has Mr. Potter ever hurt anyone unjustly?"

I could see the worry in both Braeden and Alice's faces. That stupid prosecutor manipulated our question.

"Well, he-"

"A simple yes or no shall suffice Mrs. Longbottom."

She sighed. "Yes, but-"

"That's all, thank you," she said holding up a hand. "Just one more question, are you familiar with Jack the Ripper?"

"Yes," Alice responded. "He was a wizard who killed about two dozen muggles. They only know of five of them. He's one of the most famous muggle serial killers in the world."

"Did you know he too had a disability?"

"No, I didn't," Alice said, struggling to keep her voice calm and even.

"Does that excuse what he did?"

"There's a huge difference between killing dozens of people and casting a curse," Alice replied.

Apparently she hadn't expected Alice to answer like that because she looked fairly shocked.

"That's all," Mrs. Novak muttered.

"Next witness," Stonewell called.

I knew who the next witness was and I still couldn't believe it. There would be some sort of rule against family testifying against you. Sadly there wasn't.

My little brother, shaking slightly and looking scared, walked up to the stand. He took a seat.

"The truth, nothing but the truth and the whole truth?" Stonewell asked lazily. Like he was getting bored.

"I swear," Albus said.

"Albus, you were there the night Mr. Potter cast the unforgivable curse and possibly killed Claire Code."

"I was."

"Did Mr. Potter use an unforgivable curse?"

"Yes."

"Did green light appear when he said the curse?"

"Yes, but-"

"And did it go in the general direction of the Claire Code?"

"Yes, but-"

"Were Lucy Weasley and Frank Longbottom in the chamber like your brother said?"

"Yes."

"Were they dead?"

"Claire tried to kill them-"

"Were they dead, yes or no?"

Albus sighed, "No."

"Is it true you already saved them?"

Al hesitated for a minute. "No."

Mrs. Novak seemed surprised by this. "No?"

"No. I attempted to save them. But I'd never tried to spell before and there was no guarantee they were safe. Nor that Claire wouldn't try to kill them or me again."

I smiled at my brother's cleverness. That was a good response. He'd managed to twist her words like she was trying to twist ours.

"But they did survive correct, Mr. Potter?"

"We had no way of knowing that."

"Has James ever openly spoken death threats about anyone to you?"

"No."

I smiled. She asked the wrong person. I'd never spill my guts about my vengeance plans to my little brother.

"He's never said anything along the lines of 'I wish Claire Code was dead'?" she tried again.

Albus shrugged. "Maybe, but no more than I have. Or our sister. Or anyone else in our family. She is responsible for the fire that killed our family after all."

"That's all, your honor."

"Cross examination, Mr. Mayo?"

"Indeed, your honor," Braeden replied, practically jumping to the stand. "Albus, you said that Lucy Weasley and Frank Longbottom were not saved?"

"No, they weren't. Like I said it was a spell I learned about, but never attempted. They could've just as easily died."

"Did James know you'd cast this healing spell?"

"James was unconscious, possibly dead when I cast the spell. When he woke up all he saw was his cousin and his friend tied to a chair soaked in blood. He had no idea I'd sealed their wounds."

"Were Lucy and Frank unconscious?"

"Yes. Or close enough. They were breathing very lightly. Their eyes were closed. I only knew they were alive because I checked their pulse."

"So you were the only other eye witness in the room besides Ryan Code?"

"Yes."

"And did you see James cast the curse?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell us exactly what happened from the moment James woke up?"

"He looked around. Saw Lucy and Frank- who seemed dead or at least severely injured. Then he saw me, injured as well. Saw Claire Code and Ryan Code. And then he shouted the curse, green light flashed and Minister Stonewell came in and put James under arrest. We were focused on him and when we turned back around both Claire and Ryan Code were gone."

"Did you see Claire Code fall?"

"No. The light was too bright and it was sort of everywhere. It wasn't a beam like the stunning spell but more like green light everywhere. Almost like a thick screen of smoke."

"Ah, I see. And as we know the killing curse when cast correctly is an accurate beam. Can you even be sure the curse hit Claire Code?"

"No. I have absolutely no idea. It seemed too big to hit someone."

"So not only do we have no body, but we also have an incorrectly cast curse." Braeden let that sink in. "That's all, your honor."

"Mrs. Novak, do you have another witness."

She burst into a triumphant smile. "I do, your honor. I call Argus Filch to the stand."

I hadn't seen Filch for a long time. He looked pretty well the same. Butt ugly. Have you ever seen a troll? If you haven't imagine one… Argus Filch was about ten times uglier than that.

He walked with a cane and an awkward hunch. His fingers were crooked and his nails yellow. His nose was long and hideous. His skin just looked plain unhealthy and his hair was long and matted. We made eye contact and I only saw one thing in his eyes; a thirst for revenge.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, Mr. Filch?" Stonewell asked.

"I do," Filch swore.

"You may begin."

"Mr. Filch, you are the father of Claire and Ryan Code correct?"

"I am."

"Do you have idea where they are?"

"They ran away when Ryan was fourteen and Claire was nine. I haven't seen them since."

I was tempting to shout he's lying. Tempted to expose him for the lying cheat he was, but I had no proof. There was nothing I could do but hope everyone believed me. And why would they when I was an alleged murderer? Alleged murderer of a child no less.

"If am I correct there is somewhat of a rivalry between your children and Mr. Potter?"

"That would be correct."

"Can you explain why that is?"

Braeden's eyes widened. "Ob-objection your honor!" he shouted, somewhat frantically. "Relevance?"

"Overruled, Mr. Mayo," Stonewell said, sounding annoyed. "You may answer the question Mr. Filch."

"Thank you your honor." He took a deep breath. By the smile to his face and the look in his eyes I could just tell he couldn't contain his excitement. He'd be thrilled for me to go o Azkaban. "My deceased wife was very good friends with Mrs. and Mr. Potter. One day we took each of our three children to the beach. You see, I did have another daughter at one point, Lauren. That day James Potter was begin foolish and silly near the deep end of the lake. He jumped in despite not being able to swim. The adults were too far to get to him. And so Lauren-" Filch began sniffling tears forming in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Please take the time you need and go on, Mr. Filch."

"And so my brave Lauren dived in to save him. They were almost at the top when James began struggling. He kicked Lauren, somewhere on her head and she went down. He managed to get to the top, but… but Lauren… she… she didn't make it. She drowned."

No one spoke for a moment. Mrs. Novak and Filch were letting that sink in. I saw some of the members of the jury crying and I knew it was over for me. I was going to Azkaban.

"My wife, she died shortly after that. She became depressed. Claire… Claire was only a baby at the time, but still she became sick. Mentally sick. And Ryan… poor, poor Ryan."

Of course he left out the part that both his children were trying to kill me.

"I'm not saying it wasn't wrong of my daughter to attempt to hurt Mr. Potter's friends. But she's sick. She's just so sick because of what happened to her sister. And I've been trying to get her help. If she were here with us right now, if she were even alive, then she would be on trial too. But she's not."

"Thank you, Mr. Filch. That is all."

"Cross examine, Mr. Mayo?"

"No thank you, your honor." Apparently Braeden knew just as well as me that anything we tried to ask Filch would be used against us.

"Closing statements then. Mrs. Novak?"

"James Potter used the dark arts, a killing curse none the less. Whether he's murderer or not is hardly relevant. He tried to. He had the intent to. And he's done it before. That's all that matters.

"Mr. Mayo?"

"James Potter was put in a situation all of us hope never to be in; deciding between saving yourself and someone you love. James chose to sacrifice himself, his happiness and his life. He risked a lifetime in Azkaban to save his family. Not only his heart, but his brain can't help the way he acted. Perhaps his course of action wasn't correct, but his heart was in the right place. Are you really going to sentence someone to a lifetime of torment because he loved too much?"

"Court is concluded. It is time for the jury to decide their conclusion. We shall break for a short recess."

Braeden was talking to me, saying something about how he thought we had a chance. I could barely hear him. I wanted to hear him, to listen, to believe him, but I couldn't. Not when I remembered Filch's testimony or the fact that no matter how much I tried to justify it I was guilty. No matter how much I tried to twist the facts there was no denying that the words 'Avada Kedavra' came out of my mouth. No denying the green light that came out of my wand.

I must've missed the announcement, but the jury was seated again. Court was back in session.

"Has the jury reached a decision?"

A woman in the front, who must've been the speaker for the jury nodded. "We have, your honor." She took a deep breathe. "We've determined that James Potter is guilty. We suggest ten years in Azkaban."

My heart sank. It didn't matter if it was ten years or life. My spirit, my soul everything about me would be destroyed in that place. I would get out and I'd only be twenty-seven, my life would still be ahead of me, but at the same time I wouldn't have a life. Everything I am, everything I want to be, would be destroyed on that island and there was nothing more I could do about it.

Stony said something else, but I didn't hear it. All I knew was that handcuffs were on me. They tried to lift me to my feet, but I fell flat on my face immediately. It's like none of my limbs even worked anymore.

They literally dragged me out of the courtroom.

I could hear Lily frantically screaming. Yelling my name over and over again. I wanted to tell her something, anything but I couldn't. Like my limbs my words wouldn't work either.

Lily began running at me, Alice holding her back also with an arm around her brother who was holding onto Lucy in a death grip. Hugo was sobbing into his sister's shoulder. Fred had his arm around Alice and his sister. Hermione and Ron were standing behind their children trying to support them, but they could barely support themselves. Grandma Weasley was having a full on breakdown, Bill was trying to calm her and Fleur down at the same time. Dom and Molly were sobbing holding each other tightly. Victorie was crying into Teddy who just looked plain shocked. Like he couldn't even comprehend what was happening.

And then there was Louis. Me and Louis were never overly close, but he was definitely a cool guy. He helped me and Fred pull pranks occasionally. But I'd been much closer with Dom and Albus with Louis, mostly because of age.

But now he stood. Alone. No one there to comfort him. Or to hold him back. And he ran. He just ran straight towards me. He jumped and managed to catch the foot of one of the Aurors holding me.

"James!" he shouted. "James!"

Immediately Dom ran after him managing to grab him around the waist and haul him away. Watching Louis, little Louis who I wasn't even too close to, break down in sobs so loud that it seemed to shake the entire room was what caused to finally break down. The tears leaked out of my own eyes and even though it wasn't loud enough for anyone to hear I managed to say one thing, "I'm sorry."

* * *

I sat in a cell at the Ministry. It was policy for them to give the prisoner time to say goodbye to their loved ones.

So many different people showed up that they limited it to family that was allowed to come in. that really pissed off my cottage friends, Cassidy, Brianna and everyone else I knew from school.

They even tried to keep Alice out both of us freaked and they ended up letting her in.

I really didn't feel like talking. All I could manage to say to everyone was "I love you" "I'll miss you" "Don't worry, I'll be back soon." "You won't even notice I'm gone."

And then it was over. My last interaction with sane people ever. I said ever because even though I would physically be out of Azkaban, emotionally, spiritually, in all the ways that mattered I'd be there forever.

Or at least I thought. Because out from the shadows emerged Marlo Green.

"Get the hell up," he said as if I had kept him waiting. As if him showing up here was planned. "We're busting you out of here."

* * *

A/N: A little later than I expect to update but not technically late. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!

1: I really have no idea how wizard court rooms work, except with high scale crimes like Bellatrix's or low scale like Harry being expelled from Hogwarts, so I did it based on muggle court instead.

2: If you have any questions or are confused about anything please PM me or review :-)

3: Next update will be between the 15th and the 20th or November.

"It is only in love and murder that we still remain sincere," Friedrich Durrenmatt.

-Monkeywoman14


	4. I Eat a Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich

Chapter 4: I Eat a Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich

(Jacob)

It may never stop. The pain, the torture it would go on forever. Even in my safe haven, Hogwarts, was no longer a pain free zone. It was stupid to expect to get mercy. After all life was just a cruel series of events set of up cause you pain.

At least my life was.

"Oi, twerp," Jonathan said, banging on the door. "Wake up!"

I groaned. The last thing I wanted to do was wake up. The last thing I wanted to do was face another day of torture.

"Did you hear me?" asked my brother his voice rising in volume. "I said get up!"

And so I got up. He grinned at me. "There's my little brother," he said in a mocking voice. When I didn't give answer Jonathan frowned. "No 'Good morning, Jonathan'?"

"Good morning, Jonathan," I repeated half-heartedly.

"Well, you'll be excited for what's in store for today," Jonathan said rubbing his hands together.

"I can't wait," I said slightly sarcastically. Jonathan didn't catch it.

"Great! You can get started right away. I need laundry done. Then the whole house needs to be cleaned. And while you do that I'm going grocery shopping."

It was sad that this was really the type of day I looked forward to. Back-breaking work was much better than literally getting your back broken…

"What's the occasion?" I asked more curious than anything.

"Oh, here's the real treat… Shane is coming over!"

My face went pale. I lost my breath for a second. Jonathan grinned with sheer joy. "That's right, twerp, Shane. Ah, haven't you missed Shane?"

Shane- or as I liked to call him, Satan- was our cousin. Our very evil cousin. He was worse than Jonathan and the two of them together… oh dear God.

"You look like your about to soil your pants, Jacob." Jonathan laughed. "That's cute. If your about to wet yourself at the mere thought of Shane what will you do when he comes over?" Jonathan waited. "Answer me, Jacob, I'm curious."

My voice came out as a sob.

Jonathan laughed. "Will I get to see you cry again, Jakey? Oh, I haven't seen tears from you in so long. It'll be nice."

I just stood there unable to do anything. The last time Shane had come over when I was eight he had literally tried to kill me. He had broken what may have very well been every bone in my body. Then pinned me against the ground and he wavered with the knife over my heart laughing and making me beg for forgiveness. He had almost succeeded too except my sister had saved me. Not one of my best moments.

"Get moving before I make you," Jonathan said closing his hand into a fist.

I darted away as fast as I could.

It was the next day when I heard a knock at the front door. My insides felt like they were no longer there. Shane. Shane was here and ready to kill me. Oh, God. Should I run? But I had tried that so many times. It always resulted with Jonathan finding me and hurting me so bad I couldn't move.

I wished so desperately that I could run. That I could go out the window, then I might actually have a chance but it was covered in bars. And my door was locked from the outside. I couldn't get out, but anyone can come in.

At that moment the door opened. It was my mum. "You better get out there this second and greet your aunt, uncle and cousin."

I looked at her like 'Do I really have to?' "Don't make me get Jonathan in here," she said warningly.

"Go ahead," I said in a quivering voice. "I'm not scared of him."

I always tried to act brave in front of my mum and my brother. It never worked. I could pretend all I want that I was a tough Gryffindor. That was not true. At least not when I was at home. At home I was a bloody coward.

Jonathan had appeared in the doorway.

"Do what Mum says, Jacob," Jonathan told me grabbing me by the back of the neck. "Or shall I have Shane deal with you and not me?"

I gulped. "What do you say?" Jonathan asked.

"I'm sorry," I muttered quickly. "Won't happen again."

"Good boy."

I followed my brother out of the room.

"Oh, and there's little Jacob," my aunt said. "How are you darling?"

"Not bad thanks," I said. "And yourself?"

"Oh, I'm good, I'm good, sweetie."

Aunt Grace wasn't a bad person. Neither was Uncle Mike. I supposed they didn't know their son was a sadistic creep. Either that or they knew and were too afraid to do anything about it. If they were, I didn't blame them.

"Will you be sticking around, Mike?" asked my mother.

"No, no we have to run. But thank you for watching Shane."

"Oh, no problem. We haven't seen the lad in so long," said my mother.

Aunt Grace and Uncle Mike left along with my only shred of hope. Without them no one could stop Shane.

"So, Jacob," Shane began fixing me with his piercing eyes and shark-like smile. "How's it going?"

I cowered in his gaze and didn't respond.

"Look at that, Johnny," Shane laughed. "The kid's scared of me."

"You should've seen him yesterday when I told him you were coming. He turned white as a sheet. He couldn't even move."

They both barked laughter at this and I felt the need to say, "I did not."

Both boys turned to me. The looks they had on their faces made me wish I stayed silent.

Shane advanced on me. Slowly like a large animal cornering its small, helpless prey.

He punched me in the stomach. I bent over clutching the injured area. Jonathan kicked the back of my knee and I fell over. They both started pounding me with kicks. So, so painful.

After what was most likely minutes but felt like hours they stopped. I was bloodied and bruised.

"Aw, Jakey, you look so helpless," said Shane is mock pity. He held a hand out for me to grab. I was in so much pain I fell for the trick. I reached for his hand and he let me fall, hitting my head on the corner of the wall.

I groaned.

"No little sister to protect you now is there?" taunted Shane. "Where is the little bitch anyway?"

Somehow I found the strength to sit up. "Don't call my sister that, Satan," I snarled.

Jonathan looked towards Shane as if waiting for a command.

"I never was able to do what I'd like to her," Shane said slowly. "But I'll make sure I take out all my anger on you."

"So…" I had wanted to say 'so what? I can take it' but I couldn't form the words. Not between the pain and the fear.

"Last time I was cocky. I shouldn't have gambled like that when I tried to kill you. Should have taken out the little girl first. But she's not here to save you butt now, is she? So I'll make your death nice, slow and merciless."

I looked at Jonathan. "Please," I said. "Don't let him do this."

My brother looked, for a second, unsure. Like he might actually save me. Then to my utter disappointment he said, "Do whatever you like, Shane."

Shane grinned. His hand slid towards his belt.

I gasped. I had only been whipped three times in my life. Once by my Dad for getting into too much trouble at school when I was seven. And when I got my Hogwarts letter. And once by Jonathan after I returned from Hogwarts the first time around.

Each time had been horrible. It had been brutal and it had made me scared. But neither Jonathan nor my parents had any intentions to kill me. Shane did.

"Jonathan tells me you don't cry," Shane said matter-of-factly. "And that you hardly scream. Well I'll have you yelling your head off, soiling you pants with tears streaming down your face."

His belt came down. Once, twice, three times. I didn't cry out until the fifth lash.

"Stop!" I screamed. "Stop, stop I'm begging you!"

"But we haven't even reached the best part yet, Jakey," Shane laughed. But he listened to me. He stop and once he did I wish he'd start again. Waiting, wondering when the unbearable pain was going to continue was almost worse than feeling it.

Shane grinned at me and the belt came down again. I cried out.

It went on and on and on again. Hours. Though it honestly must have been fifteen minutes tops. I had lost count of the times the whip came down. Thirty? Forty? A hundred?

"Ha, look he's crying! He's crying!" Jonathan shouted in glee.

Shane laughed. "Of course he's crying. It hurts, doesn't it, Jacob?"

I tried to wipe the few tears way from my eyes, but then it came down in streams. And I began sobbing.

"Answer the question, Jacob, does it hurt?"

"It hurts!" I yelled.

It didn't take long for Shane's prediction to come true. He was right. I had cried and screamed maybe more than I ever had in my life.

"Now we leave him," Shane said.

"What if he tries to run?" asked Jonathan. Then they both laughed. They knew I was in no position to move never mind run away.

And the two walked away. They left me crumpled on the floor. They would be back though. Of course they would be back to finish off the job. Would they continue to make me suffer? Or would they just let me die?

I was shocked to realize I was praying for the second option. This was just too much pain. Too much. Even Jonathan wasn't this cruel. No human being was. Only Satan.

That's when I saw feet. I was lying on the floor so I didn't see a face. But it was weird… neither Jonathan nor Shane had small feet.

And then I was being hauled to my feet.

I almost couldn't believe who it was standing in front of me.

"Marlo?" I whispered incredulous.

"Shut up and I'll get you out of here," hissed Marlo in reply.

This must have been a dream. This must have been a bloody dream. There was no way my ex-best friend had showed up at my house and become my saviour.

But none the less I let Marlo heave me up and attempt to support me as I walked. It took him only a second to realise what a terrible idea that was and instead, with incredible and surprising strength for a kid his age and size, he slung me over his shoulder and carried me away.

I could hear them, Jonathan and Shane, laughing about the pain they caused me. And I could hear the sloshing of beer and the scent of cigarettes. I always knew Jonathan would follow in my parents' footsteps and become addicted to cigarettes and alcohol.

Once we were out the door I turned to Marlo. "Are you real?" I asked.

"Be quiet," Marlo snapped. "They still might be able to hear us."

As if to prove Marlo's point I heard Jonathan's voice. "I haven't heard him moan or groan or cry in a while."

I felt ashamed when I heard the word cry. I hadn't cried, at least not like that, since before Hogwarts. And now my stupid bloody cousin had done it to me again.

Marlo opened the door to one of the many abandoned houses down the street from me and as if reading my thoughts said, "Being brave doesn't mean never crying. Being brave means to be able to face your fears. It means being able to admit you cried and being okay with it."

"I never cried," I denied immediately.

"See? Now you're just being a coward. You're too afraid, too embarrassed, to admit that you are not fearless."

"I am-"

But Marlo interrupted me. "Being brave doesn't mean to become fearless, that's impossible, it means learning to control your fears, to be free from them."

I wanted to argue but he was right. "How is it that you're only thirteen and you know so much?"

"Wisdom doesn't require an age. It requires a patient, curious mind."

"You'd make a good Ravenclaw," I said nodding.

"If I could go to Hogwarts." His voice was emotionless, like it always was, which made me curious. I wish I knew how he felt about technically being a wizard and not being allowed in Hogwarts.

"You want to go to Hogwarts?" I asked curiously.

Marlo didn't answer.

When I first met Marlo he had known I was a wizard. Even though he wasn't one himself his father had connections to the wizarding world. He had been able to tell by the crazy things I made happen. Like accidentally lighting the teacher's hair on fire when she gave me a detention, making a shot in football that was way off from the net somehow go in. Things that no one else could explain but Marlo.

And so I had believed him. I had told my parents. They were appalled. Told me I should get out of the house and never come back. I wish I had listened. But I stayed. Mostly because Jonathan begged my parents to let me stay. I thought he was just being nice, but it turned out that he just wanted to use me as his personal slave/punching bag.

I wondered what Marlo's dad would think if Marlo went to Hogwarts. He was a wizard, only a quarter-blood wizard, and deserved to go to Hogwarts. But Marcus had been denied his chance to go to Hogwarts and Marlo had been denied the very same.

"Will they find us I here?" I asked a bit nervously. "Jonathan and Shane?"

"No. When you usually run away where do you go?"

"Ottery St. Catchpole. Try and get to town as quickly as I could. It's never worked though."

"Exactly. They'd never expect you to be in one of the neighboring houses."

I decided to believe Marlo was right. It was easier that way. Easier than fearing Shane might come back. Easier than remembering how it felt every time he struck me.

"I just realized… I haven't seen you since you escaped from your father with Claire Code."

"Yes," Marlo waited. "And?"

"Well, what have been up to? What are you doing?"

"Apparently saving your ass."

I looked down. It was unbelievingly embarrassing. Marlo had seen me at my worst. He could go and tell everyone- Hugo, Lily, Roxanne, everyone at Hogwarts even- and I'd be a laughing stock.

"Don't worry, Jacob. I won't tell anyone. We'll get you cleaned up, and then I'll lead you to the Potter's home. To the Burrow."

Suddenly I remembered Harry's promise that he'd get Jonathan arrested. That I'd never have to see him or face him again. Even if Harry had live he'd probably be too busy, like the rest of the family, trying to save James from going to Azkaban. I had ben stupid to believe him. Too let the hope of that consume me. It had made me weak.

"I know where the Burrow is," I said, "And I don't want to go there."

"Why? Because your scared their going to ask too many questions?"

His tone of voice annoyed me. It was almost mocking, like that wasn't a good excuse to not want to face my friends. "Easy for you to say! You didn't go through what I just went through. You don't know how it feels."

I felt the tears threatening to spill again. I was still in so much pain and I really didn't want to do anything right now, especially argue.

Marlo looked me up and down and if analyzing me. Finally he said, "I'll leave you alone so you can get some sleep."

Suddenly a thought occurred to me. "Where do you live? You-you don't live with your dad anymore…"

"Nowhere," he replied looking at me evenly. I guess he was trying to show me that he wasn't embarrassed about his life and I shouldn't be embarrassed about mine. "I live on the streets. Usually I live here."

"Really?" I asked wondering if I was being rude. "How do you survive?"

"It's not that hard really. And it's not like I don't have money. I but my own things. I make it work."

"Then why don't you buy a house?" I didn't realize how stupid the question was until it came out of my mouth.

Marlo looked at me with a bit of a smirk. "This is a house. And it's free."

I looked around at the dump we were in. I had heard from Lily and Hugo that Marlo lived here, but I guess I hadn't really believed them. I hadn't believed a thirteen-year old, barely a teenager could live like this. It had running water and electricity, but still.

"Any more questions?" Marlo asked. "I'm tired."

"Just one." I took a deep breath. "Do you talk to your Dad? Does he tell you his plans?"

"I haven't spoken to my father in over a year. And I know the question that's really on your mind is do I talk to Ryan Code."

"Damn, you're smart."

"And the answer is yes."

"So you know his plans?" I asked eagerly. Ever since last year Lily, James and Albus had their noses buried in books looking for any possible hint as to what's going on with Code. It would be a relief if I could just hand them the answer.

"We'll talk about that in the morning," Marlo decided. "For now get some sleep. You seriously need it."

* * *

When I woke up Marlo was already up. There was a glass of water and a sandwich sitting on the coffee table in front of me.

"Thanks," I muttered, taking a long sip of the water.

He didn't turn around, but replied, "Your welcome."

I took a greedy, large bite of the sandwich and walked towards him. He was fixing a cup of tea in the kitchen.

"So what's the plan?" I asked through the mouthful of bread, peanut butter and jelly.

"James Potter was arrested last night," Marlo said.

"What?!" I couldn't contain my shock. I knew that James had cast the killing curse, I'd seen it happen, but I didn't think he'd get arrested. There was no proof he'd kill Claire, her body disappeared. "How? Why? When?"

"I already answered the when," Marlo pointed out.

His clam, almost bored attitude annoyed me. My friend had been arrested, the closest thing I had to a real older brother, and he didn't even care. I spun on Marlo my wand pointed at his neck. "You better start talking and explaining everything that's going on."

Even with my unspoken, but very clear threat, Marlo didn't seem fazed. He stood there looked at the wand momentarily and then looked back at me.

"There's no need for violence, Jacob," he said, "You can put the wand down."

I didn't move a muscle and still he didn't seemed fazed. "Claire is indeed still alive. It was all part of their plan. Except the part where James died… that wasn't planned-"

"James died?"

"Almost. Pesky details. Not important. Anyway, Claire is alive and her and Code plan to travel into the Labyrinth to well… do stuff."

"Why are you telling me any of this?" I asked, skeptically.

"Because I don't want Claire to get what she's looking for. Code think he can handle her, but I know he's unsure and I can't take that chance. Unlike them I don't want the end of the world or the end of James Potter. I need to give James a fighting chance to stop them."

"Why don't you just do it yourself, coward?"

Marlo stayed silent for a second before answering the question. "Remember how I said that I'm not loyal to either side? I lied. I'm much more loyal to Claire than to any of you. I love her. However, what she's trying to do is going to destroy everything. I can't make her see reason. And if I try to stop her, she won't love me."

"You're choosing love over the fate of the world?"

"There's also the fact that I'm a thirteen year old with very limited magical abilities. James stands a much better chance."

"Fair enough," muttered finally letting Marlo go. We stood in silence for a second. "You never answered my question; what's the plan?"

"You see I would've answered your question if you hadn't held a wand to my neck." There was the slightest bit of bitterness in his voice. It was the most emotion I heard him express all day.

"I hope you don't expect me to apologize."

"I would never ask you to apologize. I find that cruel- to force a person to feel a certain way. I don't want to force you to apologize if you don't want to. Besides empty apologies are worth less than nothing."

I nodded, once again shocked by the wisdom of the young teenager in front of me. "So, what's the plan?"

"Well, we're going to break James out of jail, obviously."

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm so, so sorry I'm late. I've been really busy because I' in the school play and I've been spending my time doing NonaWrimo or whatever the hell its called. For those of you who don't know its a national writing competition where you have to write a 50,000 word novel in one month.

1: Next update will be December 6th and 10th. I promise I'll do my best to be on time this time :)

2: If you have any questions please review and or pm me. If you review I'll most definitely pm you with either a response or at least a thank you.

Sorry, I don't have a quote or anything right now, I'm super unprepared but I figured better to just get he chapter up than waste more time.

-Monkeywoman14


	5. Family, Memories and an Old Tree House

Chapter 5: Family, Memories and an Old Tree House

(James)

"What the hell are you doing here?" I whispered intensely. Perhaps I should've been pleased someone was here with the intention of breaking me out, but I also knew he wasn't exactly on our side.

"What the hell I'm doing here is saving your ass," he snapped.

I stood there with my arms folded. "Forgive me if I can't trust the boyfriend of the girl I murdered! I thought you'd be thrilled to see me behind bars."

"If you had murdered Claire I would have killed you a long time ago," Marlo said simply. "Now would you hurry the hell up? We don't' exactly have all the time in the world."

But I couldn't move. "Claire's not dead?" I whispered.

"No you idiot!" Marlo replied exasperated. "If she were you'd be dead."

But I didn't really hear him. Claire wasn't dead. Claire Code was alive. The girl, the _child,_ who tried to kill me, Albus Frank and Lucy was alive. The child who planned to take over the world was alive. And this child still had the Elder Wand.

I wasn't a murderer. But that didn't make me pleased. Not even the slightest. I had been convicted for a crime I didn't commit. I'd felt terrible, been beating myself up, putting my family through hell because I thought I murdered a preteen. But no. She was still alive and breathing.

I grabbed Marlo by the shirt, lifting him off the ground and slamming him against the wall. At first he looked slightly shocked but within a second that expression was gone and replaced by his emotionless face.

"Tell me where she is," I growled.

"Kill me," he said. "Go ahead. Kill me and then they'll lock you up for real and you'll never get out."

I glared at the child in front of me. I didn't lower him down but I loosened my grip a little. "I don't want to hurt you I want to hurt Claire."

He didn't reply for a minute and then unexpectedly his leg shot out and made contact with my knee. I let him go and fell backwards.

Marlo landed gracefully and smoothed his shirt down cockily. He stood there looked at me and then continued to fix his shirt as if I wasn't even worth his attention. "You're lucky I don't have a large ego. Because if I did, I'd make you beg for my help. And you're lucky I need you because if I didn't, let's just say there'd be a very different reason for me to visit you."

Once again I was shocked by the fact that Marlo was a child. He had this air about him that made him seem at the very least like a young adult. He seemed to have the ability to comprehend situations, sometimes ones that hadn't even fully played out yet, that should've went right over the head of a thirteen year old.

And the way he spoke. His words sounded like those of an old wise man spoken in the voice of a child. It was almost disturbing to listen too.

"Get up, James, we don't have time for this," he said as though he were speaking to a child who was late for school.

Because of my stubbornness and mypride I almost wanted to deny his help. Almost wanted to close the cell door andthrowaway the keys. Make him beg for my help if he needed it so badly. But I was desperate. And since there was even the slightest chance that Marlo would leave me here to rot if I took too long I got up and scrambled after him.

* * *

(Lily)

"I can't find a thing in here!" shouted Roxy angrily slamming her copy of Percy Jackson and The Battle of Labyrinth on the floor.

"Be patient," Lucy muttered, flipping another page in an old history book she was reading. "You'll find something."

"Roxy's right," Frank agreed, also putting his book down. "This is hopeless!"

"Hopeless?" I repeated, slightly disgusted. "How can you give up so quickly? We've barely even looked through a dozen books put together! It's not over yet. Our parents died because of Code. Our family was cut in half because of Code and his psychotic sister! My brother is in jail because of them and you just want to give up?"

There were tears in my eyes now. I'd meant to say more, to end on some brilliant inspiring note, but I couldn't find the words. All I managed to choke out was, "Do it for James."

Nobody said a word. Hugo put one arm around me and held a book in the other. Both Frank and Roxy picked up their copies again and continued reading.

Since June when Albus and James fought Code in what we figured out was the Labyrinth we'd been combing through books trying to find out more about it. So far we'd found nothing useful. We had no idea what Code's- and possibly Claire's if she was alive- plans were. All we knew was that they were out there plotting something to do with the Labyrinth. And even that was a guess.

We only stopped reading when Grandma Weasley called us for dinner.

Hugo stood up and offered me his hand. I took it reluctantly. I didn't want to eat. I wanted to keep searching I want to find something.

"You have to eat, Lils," Hugo said as we walked down the stairs, towards the kitchen. I could smell chicken and some vegetable I couldn't quite place.

"I'm not hungry," I muttered.

Hugo forced me to sit down and eat. There was amicable conversation happening but I wasn't paying attention. Hugo piled food on my plate and I ate some of it but mostly I just swirled the mashed potatoes around with my fork.

"Lily," Hugo said.

I looked up from my plate and noticed everyone else had left the table. Relieved that dinner was finally over I stood up with the intention of going back upstairs, but Hugo grabbed my arm and dragged me in the opposite direction.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Just come."

Hugo led me outside. I tried to resist but he had a firm grip. Eventually we reached his destination.

"The tree house?" I questioned. Years ago, before either Hugo or I was born, Grandpa Weasley built a huge tree house for his grandkids to play it.

"Yes. The tree house. Some of our best memories are here."

I knew exactly what he was trying to do. And I really didn't want to walk down that road but he wasn't giving me much of an option.

I followed Hugo up the rope ladder that lead to the place that housed a good chunk of my childhood memories.

The tree house was charmed to look bigger than it actually was and it was already originally huge. Inside there were several comfy beanbag chairs, a couch, a few tables and a book shelf. Lined along the walls were paintings we did when we were kids. I saw one Hugo, James, Albus, Rose and I made together. It was of us sitting by the lake at Hogwarts, laughing and playing.

"Remember that picture?" Hugo said pointing at it.

I nodded. "We were just seven when we drew it."

"And James was bragging about going to Hogwarts in September," Hugo added.

I let out a small laugh. "Remember how he tried to fit us in his suit case?"

"Mmhmm," Hugo said. "It almost worked too. If you just hadn't made so much noise."

"Me make noise? You're the loud one!"

"Nu-uh."

"Yea-huh."

We went back and forth like that for a while before we ended up on the floor laughing so hard we almost couldn't breathe.

"Thank you," I said to Hugo.

"For what?"

I gave him a look. "For making me feel better."

"You know you don't have to think me for that," he said dismissively. He bumped his shoulder against mine. "That's what we do for each other, right?"

I nodded. "Right."

Hugo smiled at me and I smiled back, even though it was half hearted.

Hugo sighed. "I wish I could take away the pain," he said.

"Don't worry about me."

"I have to worry about you. But not just you. About Albus and Roxy and Fred and Lucy and Molly and-"

"Hugo," I interrupted, putting my hands on his arms. "You're the one you need to worry about."

"I'm not the one who lost a brother or a parent- or both!"

"You still lost people, Hugh. You're still allowed to be sad."

Hugo shook his head. "I feel like I don't have the right to be sad, you know? Like after everything else everyone else has lost I shouldn't be that sad about some aunts and uncles and a cousin."

"Family. We all lost family. Of course we can be sad about that. We need to stay together."

"You're right. We need to stay together."

"And you know what else we need to do?"

"What?"

"We need to save James."

"We need to and we will."

I nodded. "We will save James!"

"And stop Code," Hugo added.

"Um, Lily, Hugo?" called a voice uncertainly. We turned to see Albus climbing up the ladder. "You have a, uh, visitor."

Another head popped up through the trap door. Jacob stared at us, grinning. "Hey, guys."

* * *

 **A/N:** Guys I am so so sorry. But I hope you enjoyed the thirteen days late chapter.

1: First I'd like to say Happy Holidays to everyone. I hope you enjoy your Winter Break if you\re in school and I hope yuou enjoy whatever holidays you celebrate!

2: I'm really sorry. I know I'm super late. And this chapter is super short. And I know you don't want to hear my excuses so I won't give them to you. Next update will be between January 4th-8th. For sure this time.

3: I promised a long time ago when I started this series I would not abandon it. And I intend to keep that promise. However, I started this series when I was a little 12 year pold in grade seven who had despression and this was my only escape. Now I'm fifteen and in grade ten and I have a lot of homework and other commitment and also other novels I want to work on. Also, I'm no longer depressed. I don't need this series anymore like I used to and therefore I'm not as commited to it as I was before. Updates will take longer. And while the series will still be better quality than the first book (simply because I'm a more expirienced writer) I'm not sure I'll be able to put as much love and energy into it as I did before. And for that I am truly sorry. I will however finish it like I promised. And I hope you stick with me until the end too. Thank you :)

4: Also I beieve I'm going to combine my original plans for book 5 and 6 together. Not quite sure yet but from what I can tell right now it'll either be two 300 paged books or one 500-650 paged book. Personally I prefer one longer one.

"Family is where the heart is," Anonymus/I can't remeber who aid it

-Monkeywoman14


	6. We Have an Intense Chat in the Treehouse

Chapter 6: We Have an Intense Chat in the Treehouse 

(James)

"You want me to not tell Lily and the others about this?" Jacob asked incredulously.

"No, we don't really care if you tell them. We just want you to wait until James is in and out of the house," Marlo said. "Although this would be easier if James didn't insist on making this stop." He turned and gave me a pointed look.

I sped up my pace and didn't look back as I spoke. "I'm not going to let Alice keep thinking that I'm locked away. I can't do that to her."

Marlo snorted. "Please, you want to see her for your reasons. You know you might not come back and you need one last romantic moment with your lover."

I shook my head. "I knew- or I thought- I'd never see her again. We already did everything we needed to do."

"But it's not enough," Marlo countered. "It will never be enough-"

"Shut up," I mumbled.

So he might've been right. Not totally, but right enough. I didn't want to leave Alice. I knew I could have more time with her and instead I was being forced to save the world. I wanted- no needed- as much time with her as possible. Even if it was only a couple minutes.

"I'll come and drag you out myself if you're longer than five minutes," Marlo snapped.

"I'm doing you a favour," I reminded him.

"I broke you out of jail, I can throw you right back in."

I remained silent. He and I both knew I'd do anything to stay out of jail. I didn't want to admit it, but I was Marlo's slave now. Whatever he wanted me to do, I would, because really I had no choice.

"That's what I thought."

No one spoke for a while. We walked down the street silently. Nothing but the occasional rustle of leaves on the ground. It was the dead of night and all three of us were exhausted. Marlo explained that we'd have to walk almost all the way from the ministry to the Burrow if we wanted to avoid getting caught. As soon as they knew I was missing they'd be able to track any use of my magic. Therefore we couldn't apparate or use any type of magical transportation. We occasionally took a bus or a train, but apparently even that was risky. The whole wizarding world knew I'd been arrested and if we were seen its likely someone could call the police. Both Jacob and I pointed out that the chances of seeing a wizard on a muggle public transport was rare, but Marlo wasn't about to take any risks. He hadn't exactly told me the whole story with the Codes, but whatever it was he was truly terrified.

"Can you remind me again why I can't apparate us?" Jacob groaned stopping to lean against a lamp post.

"For the last time the Ministry can track all and any magic and any sort of magic going in between the Ministry and the Burrow would be suspicious. And besides, I wouldn't trust an unexperienced thirteen year old with apparition if my life depended on it."

"Well, your life may very well might depend on it. I'm pretty sure we're all going to drop dead of exhaustion."

"Yeah," I whined. "Can we take a bus?"

"We're way too close to take a bus. Too suspicious."

"We're close?" Jacob perked up. "How close?"

"Well, we're just outside Ottery St. Catchpole-"

"Yes," Jacob and I cheered.

"But we have to go around the city in case they're looking-"

"No," Jacob and I groaned.

Marlo hit me in the back of the head. "Do you want to get arrested again?"

Again Marlo rendered me to silence. We walked for another million hours before we were on the street of the Burrow.

I walked slowly feeling oddly anxious and… weird. I'd sort of come to peace with the fact I'd never see the Burrow again. Twice now I've had to do that. Once when Code forced me to burn it to the ground and then again before I went to court. Coming back… well, it didn't feel like I thought it would. It didn't feel good. It just made me worried and anxious. All I could think is that it meant I'd be torn away from my home again. I was coming, saying goodbye to Alice, and then I was leaving again. I wasn't sure if I was coming back. And it was probably safer and healthier for everyone if they thought I wasn't.

No, it'd be safer and healthier for everyone if I didn't go back at all. It'd be better for Alice. I shouldn't do to her what seeing the Burrow again was doing for me. It's not fair to give something back and just to rip it away again. And I knew that. I couldn't stop thinking that. Yet, I didn't stop when we arrived at the house. I didn't hesitate as I walked to the side of the house and started to scale the tree that lead all the way up to the window of mine and Fred's bedroom. I didn't turn around when Marlo and Jacob called after me. I just kept going. I really wish I didn't, but I did, and at the same time, I'm glad.

Alice was sitting on my bed, reading. Fred wasn't there. Everything seemed oddly still. I realised a second later that's because Alice wasn't moving or breathing. She was totally and completely frozen. Slowly, she closed the book she was reading, but she didn't look up.

"Look, Alice," I insisted.

I saw her mouth the word no. She shook her head slightly. She knew I was there, but she was too scared to look.

Finally after what might've been seconds or minutes she looked up. We locked eyes. She didn't move and neither did I. We just stared at each other, the window the only thing between us. The only thing keeping us apart.

Her ginger hair flowed nicely over her shoulders. Her blue eyes stared at me piercingly. She was so perfect. I thought back to the time I'd last saw her, in the jail cell. That was supposed to be the last time I saw her. The last time for years. Until I got out but even then it wouldn't be me seeing her it'd be a soulless broken version of me. This wasn't supposed to have happened. I wasn't supposed to see her again. I wasn't supposed to be here. But how lucky I was that I did and I was.

I was so focused on her beauty and the perfectness of everything about her that the slow, careful movement of her getting up and walking towards the window surprised me.

"Alice," I breathed.

She put her hand on the latch, but didn't open it.

"You're not the first James I've seen," she said. The window was still between us, but I could hear her clearly. "How do I know you're real?"

I waved a hand in front of my nose. "Trust me, in your dreams and thoughts I wouldn't smell this bad. Like sweat and rain and maybe a bit of sewer gunk."

A broad happy genuine smile broke the serenity and still beauty of her face. Not that I minded at all. This was the first time I'd seen her really smile since the night in the rain, right before my trial.

She threw open the window and had me in her arms in what felt like seconds and hours at the same time. She squeezed me tight and I couldn't breathe and I'd never felt more content in my life.

"Only you could ruin a perfectly good moment like that," she muttered into my shoulder.

"I do have a special talent," I choked out as she was still squeezing me.

Reluctantly she let go and then, out of nowhere, she slapped me across the face. Hard.

"You're an idiot!" she snapped. She sounded like she wanted to yell, but knew she couldn't. It came out as this terrifying whisper-shout that I assure you was scarier and far worse than a normal shout could've ever been.

"Ow!" I snapped in a similar tone and volume of voice. "What was that for?"

She slapped me again, a little less hard, on the other cheek. "The first was for being an idiot, like I said, and the second for asking stupid questions.

"Stupidity isn't a crime," I muttered.

"You're right. Otherwise you would've been arrested a long time ago."

I glared at her. "So this is how you treat me when I come back to you?"

"You escaped seven days ago! What could've possibly taken you so long?"

"If it were my decision I would've apparated here right away. And, in all honesty, I would've been locked away again by now. In fact, if it weren't for him I'd have never got out in the first place."

Alice stared at me for a moment. "Marlo," she finally decided.

I didn't question how she was able to guess so easily and quickly. I just nodded. "Long story short, he needs my help so he broke me out of prison. We travelled here by foot all the way from the Ministry. He said it was important to stay under the radar. Took us a bloody a full bloody week."

"Well, it's a good thing he's smart-"

"Are you implying that I'm not?"

Alice shrugged. "I'm implying that you're lovingly loyal and impulsive, which is a very dangerous combination."

I shrugged. "I can live with that."

"I'm honestly not sure how much longer you'll be able to," Alice said glancing at the door nervously.

I closed my eyes tight and sighed. "They're downstairs, aren't they?"

Alice nodded. "A ministry official has been guarding the house since they realised you escaped six days ago."

I frowned. "Six days ago? I was hoping it'd take them a little longer than that."

Alice gave me her signature 'James you're an idiot' look. "Really? You thought they wouldn't notice you were missing?"

"I used the pillow under the blanket trick! Frankly, I thought it'd work quite well."

Alice rolled her eyes. "It didn't work when you were five, it doesn't work now."

"You can't blame a man for trying."

"I can blame a man for being an idiot."

As I was thinking of a reply Alice practically jumped on me and squeezed me to death again. "I'm just so happy you're back!"

"Yeah, well, don't get too excited," I mumbled awkwardly.

Alice stared at me for a second like a kid who was just told Christmas was cancelled. Then realization dawned on her.

And that's the moment I regretted coming. That's the moment when I realised it was all a terrible mistake. Seeing her crushed expression made me wish I'd stayed as far away from the Burrow as possible. Almost made me wish I never escaped, or at least it was kept quiet. I gave Alice the worst thing anyone could give someone; false hope and temporary peace of mind.

"Alice, I-"

"No, James I get it." She was trying to keep her voice steady, but I could tell it was close to breaking. "I didn't think it through. Of course you can't stay. They could barge in here at any moment."

I shook my head, tears forming in my eyes. "I shouldn't have come. It wasn't fair to you or to me… or to anyone."

Alice was silent for a minute. She seemed to be trying to get a hold of her emotions. "Why did you come?"

"Because I had the chance to see you again and I couldn't miss it."

She shook her head slowly James. "You should've stayed," she mumbled.

"Stayed?!" I roared. "I should've stayed? And let myself go to Azkaban?"

"You would've been out in ten years! I would've been able to see you again! Now you've made yourself a fugitive! You'll never get out when they catch you- and they will catch you James!"

I'd never heard or seen Alice lose control before. She was always cool and collected, always calming me down. I didn't have the power to be the reasonable one in the situation. But this time, I needed to. I'd done this to her. Me. And I needed to fix her.

But before I could say anything she spoke. "It wasn't fair James. It wasn't fair at all. You can't do this to me! You can't keep doing this to me! I can't live like this not knowing whether you're alive or dead, not knowing whether or not you've been caught! You should've stayed and I would've seen you again! I could live with it because I knew it wasn't forever! But you ruined that! You ruined everything! You're so selfish!"

And that's when I burst into tears. Full out sobbing. I was thankful Alice had cast _muffliato_ on the room when I came in.

Alice put her face in her hand. "I'm sorry, Jamie. I didn't mean to say that. I didn't mean to-"

"Don't apologize," I said sharply. "Everything you said was true."

"That's why I need to apologize," she replied. "You should never, ever say anything true when you're mad at someone because you can't take it back."

I smiled a little through the tears. "You're really cute when you're logical."

"You're pretty attractive when you cry," she admitted.

"I'm always attractive," I reasoned.

"Fair enough."

We laughed. That was one thing I loved about mine and Alice's relationship. We could go from screams to tears to laughter all within the minute. It took us seconds to bounce back from something and we hadn't had an actual fight since we were kids.

Alice watched me searchingly. "There's another reason why you came here."

I shrugged. I didn't think it through much. I thought… I thought I'd come here, tell you what was going on and if I survived, we could be together again… if not well, I at least had to say goodbye."

Alice nodded. "You thought you could run away."

I shook my head. "No. I don't run away. I just forgot… I guess."

"They're downstairs, James," Alice whispered.

"I know, Ally, I know."

"You don't run away?" she asked ever so quietly.

"Not out of fear. Out of necessity."

"Don't try to hide it, Jamie."

"Fine. I'm terrified. I'm scared I'd rather risk my life than go to Azkaban."

Alice stared at me for a minute. "You're not going to come back, are you?"

Tears in my eyes again. "I can't go to Azkaban, Ally, I can't."

"Jamie…"

"I'm sorry."

Alice let the apology sink in. She knew they were rare and special coming from me and she knew it was the last one she'd ever get.

"Where are you going?"

"The Labyrinth."

Alice nodded. For the first time during the conversation she moved. She went to the dresser and began looking at things.

"Um, Alice?"

"Do you like the pink shirt better or the blue?" she asked holding the two of them up for me to see.

"Ally?"

She blinked twice, innocently. "Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

She sighed and turned away from me. "Boys are so unhelpful." After another moment of intense thought she put the pink shirt back.

I didn't interrupt her again as she looked through her drawer grabbing things. It took about two minute's total. Then she looked at me. She walked up to me and looked around.

"Of course you're not prepared," she sighed.

She went into the drawer Fred and I shared and grabbed a bunch of things at random, then stuffed all three sets clothes into a bag. One of those magical bottomless bags.

"I'll be back," she said making to leave the room.

Her hand was already on the door by the time I stopped her. I knew what she was doing, but I thought it better to play dumb. "Ally," I whispered, "What are you doing?"

She put one hand on my cheek and went on her tiptoes so she could reach my ear. In the softest whisper possible she said, "I figured out what the other reason was. You wanted me to come with you."

She walked out of the room after that. I didn't argue and she knew I wouldn't. Alice was right after all. She was always right.

And that is why I was glad I decided to stop by, no matter how much it hurt.

* * *

"What the hell?" Marlo hissed when he saw me. "Twenty minutes! Twenty bloody minutes. What the hell were you doing, banging…"

He trailed off when I came into full view. I was not alone. Behind me were Alice and Fred.

"No, no, no, no," he snapped immediately. "Absolutely not. They are not coming."

"You said it yourself, Marlo. I can't even use magic, they can."

"They'll notice they're missing and then they'll track their magic too. Besides, you won't need magic. None of you will."

"And why's that?" Fred demanded.

"We're going to the Labyrinth," Marlo answered, as though this explained everything.

"And…?"

"You uneducated imbeciles!" Marlo groaned. "You can't use magic in the Labyrinth! Do you not know anything? Its magic proof!"

"That's ridiculous! There's magic everywhere!"

Marlo shook his head annoyed. "Magic is part of our world, not all worlds! And our world isn't the only one. The Labyrinth is like a world of its own with its own set of rules. You can't cheat there. You can't use spells. You're all on your own.

* * *

(Lily)

I stared at Albus and Jacob, not sure which question to ask or who to ask. Hugo ended up going first. "Jacob, how did you get here?"

"Own my own, no thanks to you," Jacob said hotly.

"Jacob, we-"

"No, I'm sorry," he said shaking his head. "I didn't mean that. I shouldn't have said that. You had a lot of other things to deal with."

He was right, but still I felt terrible. I'd forgotten all about our promise to save Jacob. My father's promise. With him dead and James being arrested we all completely forgot about Jacob. It was reasonable, but it wasn't fair to him. I didn't blame him for being a little mad at all.

"You have the right to be angry."

Jacob shrugged. "Everyone has the right to be angry, doesn't make it fair or justified."

I was going to respond, but Hugo cut me off. "Sorry to interrupt but Jacob- how the hell did you get here?"

Jacob smiled nervously. "Oh… that."

"Yes that," Albus, Hugo and I said in unison.

"Well, you see…"

"Jacob," I said warningly.

He put his head in his hands. "I don't know how to tell you this," he admitted. "You won't believe me or you'll believe me and kill me…"

"If you don't tell us at all, Lily looks quite ready to kill you now," Albus pointed out reasonably.

"Okay, but you guys have to promise not to breathe a word of this to anyone."

We all looked at him skeptically. "Please, it's really, really important you don't say anything."

Reluctantly all three of us nodded.

"James is out of prison," Jacob said quickly.

"WHAT?!"

Jacob explained how Marlo had come and got him from his house, then they broke James out of jail and took a week's trip, mostly on foot, to here.

I really didn't know how to feel. It'd been two weeks since James got out. It's not like I'd been okay with it, but I had learned to adjust. I learned to block out the pain. Ignored it. Tried to forget about it. But this was like salt in the wound. James was out of prison. James was out of prison, but I wouldn't be seeing him. James was out of prison, he had been here, and he didn't even bother to let me know he was okay. All this time I'd been shedding tears and pouting over him, spending endless hours poring over books for him and his cause… and he didn't even care enough to let me know he was okay? It's like he forgot about me.

Finally after a long pause I asked, "How did they not know James escape prison?"

"Oh," Albus said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What now?" Hugo asked.

"So six days ago they said James was missing from his cell at the Ministry-"

"And no one thought to tell me?!" I exploded.

"Well, they weren't really sure what was going on. They found blood in and around the cell-"

"Yeah, sorry that was mine," Jacob said apologetically.

"And since its "impossible" to escape the ministry cells they thought James committed suicide or somehow another prisoner got to him."

I was taking deep breaths although it was hardly calming me like I hoped. When I spoke my voice was quietly and deadly, "My brother could've died and no one thought to tell me?"

"No one told me either," Hugo piped up angrily.

"We were trying to keep it from as many people as possible. Roxy and Lucy don't know. Neither do Rose and Louis. They only asked me because they thought I might have information."

"We could've had information for all they knew," Hugo argued.

"Grandma Weasley has been keeping a close eye on you guys. You haven't really been out of her site much, so she knew it couldn't have been you guys. But I've been out of the house. I went to visit Scorpius right around the time they found out James was missing. They thought maybe I helped him. They put me under Veritaserum and everything to make sure I wasn't lying when I told them I had nothing to do with it. They did the same thing to Alice, Fred, Dom and a couple of James other friends."

"They never would've suspected the truth," Hugo mumbled quietly.

Albus nodded. "Who would've guessed Marlo green ally of the Codes would help James?"

I wasn't calm enough to have a civil discussion yet. I just sat there quietly fuming. They thought James was dead and they didn't tell us. How could they do that? And worst of all Albus knew and he didn't say anything.

"Why did Marlo help James?"

"Did I not mention that part? He's turning against Claire. He didn't give me a lot of detail, but whatever it is the Codes are going after in the Labyrinth he doesn't think it's a good idea for Claire to get a hold of it. So he's enlisting James to defeat them."

Jacob gave us a moment to let that sink in. To me, it didn't make sense. Marlo and Claire were in love- or as much in love as a psychopath like Claire could be. Marlo, for sure, was in love. Why would he sell out Claire like this? What could possibly be so bad that, what could make him so scared, that he'd turn his girlfriend and her family?

And why James? It wasn't a secret that James was Marlo's least favourite Potter. He'd told me himself before. Their personalities just didn't mix well. James was impulsive and honestly quite clueless sometimes while Marlo was calculated and wise. James was like a five year old trapped in teenager's body and Marlo was like an old man trapped in a kid's body.

"That doesn't make any sense," Albus snapped irritatedly.

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger!" Jacob said defensively. "Marlo wouldn't tell me or James anything the whole journey here!"

Hugo shook his head. "It really doesn't make any sense."

"Of course it doesn't make sense," Albus snapped. "It has to be a trap. Marlo would never ask for James' help without strings attached."

We all stared at Albus. "What?" he demanded. "It's true."

We continued to stare. He sighed. "It's getting late, we should probably go inside." Turning around he began to climb down the ladder.

With everything we just discussed looming over us like dark storm clouds we followed Al.

* * *

 **A/N:** Finally I'm on time. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

1: Next update will be between the 18th and the 22nd.

2: Just a reminder in case some of you don't remember, in the fourth book Harry promised Jacob he'd work on getting Jonathan arrested. However, after he died Lily and the others forgot about it.

3: I can't really think of anything else to say except I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you have any other questions just leave a review and I'll PM you regarding it

"You're real world! How arrogant of you to think its the only one," Jefferson Once Upon a Time.

-Monkeywoman14


	7. We Go to a Club

Chapter 6: We go to a Club

(Albus)

August passed and soon it was already the day before we were set to start school. I was bursting with excitement. I needed to get out of here. All this place reminded me of was James and the fire.

"Al?"

I turned to see my sister standing behind me. "Wat's up Lils?"

She sat down next to me and leaned her head on my shoulder. I put my arm around her. She didn't start crying exactly but I could hear the occasional sniffle, and I might have felt a tear or two on my arm.

I wasn't exactly used to this. Lily usually went to James for help with things like this. Well, not always. I guess it always depended. Troubles with grades or school or teachers were always my domain. Pretty much anything else, typically including general sadness like this, was James'.

"James isn't here," she mumbled quietly.

I shot her an annoyed glance. "What happened to our agreement not to read each other's minds?"

She smiled a little. "We were given superpowers by a magic knife, we have to use them!"

"They also make us vulnerable to Code."

Lily nodded and went silent again.

I absentmindedly ran my hand along the scar that had given me this power. It reminded me as a cartoon because despite the fact that it happened in my first year it was still an angry red color. Usually scars just became pink and healed. This one didn't.

"Do you ever think about how much planning Code did for all this?"

I nodded. "It's terrifying. Although I don't think the knife and the mind reading were planned, although it did benefit him in the end."

Lily stayed silent, tracing random shapes on my leg. "I don't know how much longer I can do this, Al," she whispered.

I stroked her hair. "I know Lily, I know and I'm sorry."

"Al I can't," she moaned, tears falling. "I want Mum and Dad back! I want James back! I want Uncle Percy! I want a normal life! I want Grandpa Weasley back! I want to not have to live in fear that me or someone I love is going to die!"

"I do too Lil," I said choking back tears of my own. "I do too."

"Why? Why us?"

"Well, it's not us. It's not us at all. It's James. He's out there, saving the world and we're stuck here."

The amount of acid and bitterness in my voice must've scared Lily. "Al?" she said nervously, slowly sitting up and turning to look me straight in the eye.

I wish I was able to stop but I exploded then. "James is my big brother! He's my big brother and he left me! He left me alone and told me to look out for you! I'm only a year older than you! How can I watch out for you? How can I protect you? What am I going to do? How could he do that to me? How could he leave a burden like that on my shoulders? How-"

"Albus!"

For a second I expected it to be my dad. My dad there to save and comfort me. There to tell me that everything was all right and that I wasn't alone because he was back. Or maybe it wou;d b James. Standing there smirking and saying 'You really think I'd leave you in charge Alby? You're just a baby!' And if James had been there to say that for the first time I wouldn't have disputed. He was right. I was a child. I was only fifteen! And fifteen really wasn't as old as you think it is.

But it wasn't James or my father. To my surprise it was Dominique.

"Dom," I said slightly confused.

"C'mon Lily," said Hugo, appearing out of nowhere and taking her away.

The second they were out of sight I burst into tears.

Dominique took me in her arms, squeezing me reminding me I wasn't alone.

Dom had always been one of my least favourite cousins. There was fifteen of us Weasley kids. Plus Teddy and Alice and Frank. So more like eighteen. And you couldn't expect all eighteen of us to be best friends. And so we all had little groups that we hung out with ever since we were little.

There was the group of Lily, Hugo Roxy, Lucy and Frank. That was the most secluded. Those five were always together and hardly talked to any of the other cousins, really. Then there was me, Rose and Louis. Just the three of us. Then James, Alice and Fred. Then Teddy Victorie and Harold. Dominique and Molly moved between Teddy's group and James' group.

So since me and Dom were in separate "groups" we honestly hadn't hung out much. I couldn't even remember the last one of one conversation we had, I don't think there even ever was one. And so you can understand my shock that she decided to come talk to me.

"Why?" I demanded through the sobs looking up at my cousin. I realised she was crying too.

"Maybe because I needed someone to cry to as much as you did," she sniffled.

"James is an ass," I grumbled.

Dom smiled a little. "Always was and always will be." She took a deep breath. "C'mon we're going for a walk."

"It's after dark! And we have school tomorrow, Grandma Weasley I'll never let us go."

Dom rolled her eyes. "For God's sake live a little Al."

She grabbed me by the arm and pulled me as we ran through the darkness.

When I said "ran" I really meant it. I had never considered myself much of a runner at all, but I surprised myself. We must've ran for two kilometres straight and I wasn't ever tired.

"I love running," Dom breathed finally slowing down.

I nodded.

"I think it's my favourite way to kick some sense into myself. I run and I think I can put distance between my problems and I keep running until I can't anymore and I realise you can't run from your problems. No matter how far you go no matter how fast you run the only thing you're putting distance between is you and your dignity."

I'd heard quotes and stuff about running from your problems and your past but never had I heard it in the way Dom was saying it. "Dignity?" I repeated.

"Yeah," she replied. "I mean you run from your problems you're running from yourself. And a person who's enough a coward that they can't even face themselves as a person has no dignity or self-worth left."

"I like that," I mused.

"Me too."

There was a pause for a minute as we both realized and caught our breath. "So is this what you wanted to do? Just go for a run?"

Dom grinned. "Not exactly. There's a place just around the corner I like to come to." I gave her a skeptical look. "Oh, stop being such a baby and follow me."

Considering that every other time Dom uttered those words to me it ended with me being humiliated or injured or both by some stupid prank of hers and James' I thought it was reasonable for me to be doubtful. But honestly running only worked for so long, I was angry again and I needed a distraction. So I followed my cousin.

She led me through a very dark and very sketchy alley that made me nervous but I decided not to voice my concern.

"Here we are!" Dominique exclaimed gesturing like a proud tour guide.

I don't know what exactly I expected but it wasn't what I saw. In front of me were several willow trees that almost completely covered a wooden shack-like building. It looked like a sketchy wooden shack in the forest that was in basically every muggle horror movie.

"What's inside?" I asked, slightly nervous.

Dom grinned. "Come in and find out."

Dom walked towards the shack and pushed the willow tree branches out of the way. She gave me a challenging grin and beckoned me forward. With only slight hesitation I followed.

The first thing I noticed is that it was a lot bigger than I thought it was. The trees had hid most of it. And also it had windows. That was a positive sign as they usually didn't in the movies.

"Dominique!" I heard a guy's voice shout as she opened the door.

"Hey, Mitch," she replied hugging a very big and board guy. He had short light brown hair a friendly smile. "And who's the kid?" he peered at me a little closer. "That's not little James is it?"

"No this is his brother Albus," Dom. "Al, this is Mitch, Mitch Al."

I put my hand out to shake but Mitch pulled me in for a hug. Once he finally let go I gasped for breath and readjusted my glasses.

At that point I got a good look around the place. It looked like a cozy little home almost. There were comfy couches in one corner, a pool table, an air hockey table and a dart board in the other and a bar in the back.

"This is Club Mitch- I know clever name," he interjected before I could comment although I hadn't been planning to. "I made it when I was a kid. My goal was to have a place where all the neighbourhood kids could chill and destress. Kids pay two euros to get in and extra for drinks and food we serve."

I nodded. "Seems pretty interesting. Do you get a lot of business?"

"We do indeed. Sometimes I have to stop admission because we're already at our full capacity."

"Oh…" I said suddenly realising, "I don't have any money."

"Oh that's quite all right," Dom responded. "Isn't it Mitch?"

If this were a cartoon Mitch's eyes would've turned into big red hearts. "Of course, Dominique anything for you."

She smiled and gave a girly little wave as she lead me inside. "There's advantages to being a vela," she said with a smirk.

I laughed. And laughed some more. Dominique dragged me through the Club showing me how to play dart and pool, neither which I was really good at, but still it was a pleasant distraction. For a little while I was able to drown my sorrows in beer- root beer that is. A strange non-alcoholic muggle drink. I left James and my anger and my betrayal behind and just had a good time. It was the first time in months and would be the last time for months as well.

* * *

(James)

"Are you ready for tomorrow?"

With a sigh I opened my eye and got up off Marlo's uncomfortable couch. We'd been living with him for a little while waiting to get into the Labyrinth. Marlo said he had work to do before we could go and refused to further elaborate.

"Not really. How could I be?" I mumbled, walking to the kitchen and getting a glass of water.

Alice opened her mouth and then closed it. She stared at me quizzically. "I've never heard that from you before?"

"Heard what?" I asked slightly irritated.

She shrugged. "Well, you know modesty. Fear. Confusion."

"Of course you have," I snapped.

"Hey no need to get snappy with me," she scolded. "Usually I have to get you talking before you admit that you're not perfect."

"I never claimed to be perfect!"

"What's wrong with you?" she asked gently. No accusingly. No, no matter how nasty I was to her Alice was never accusing or snappy back. Always just curious and concerned.

"I'm scared, okay?" I admitted. "I'm terrified and I've never felt this way before and I don't know what to do!"

There were tears in my eyes and I was angry and tried to furiously wipe them away but more just took their place.

Alice put her arm around me. I shoved it off. I regretted it immediately when I saw her hurt expression after. "Talk to me," she whispered.

But I couldn't talk. I knew if I spoke it would come out in sobs. Marlo would hear and then he would realise that I wasn't the knight in shining armour he needed. And it was true- I wasn't.

Alice took her sleeve and wiped my tears away. It was times like this when I felt so safe, yet so vulnerable at the same time.

"I don't know," I whispered after the tears had stopped for the most part.

"Don't know what, Jamie?"

I gave a little chuckle. "That's the thing _I don't know._ I feel like I don't know anything to the point where I don't even know."

Though she tried to hold it back a burst of laughter came out.

"Alice!" I whined.

"I'm sorry, Jamie, I'm sorry. But you have to admit that sounded a tad over dramatic."

I sighed. "But it's true!" I complained. "I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know who I am. I don't know what to live for."

"Talk to me," Alice repeated.

"I'm going to do this. I have to do his. This mission whatever it is. And I'm either going to succeed and defeat Code or I'm going to die."

"You're not going to die."

I gave a bitter smile. "But see that's the thing. I think I'd rather die. I'd rather die than live a life in prison."

She grabbed my face in her hands, and it did not feel like Alice. It was not Alice. "I'm not going to let you live a life in prison," she practically growled. There was a fierce almost terrifying intensity burning in her eyes.

But it was only there for a second and as soon as it came it went. I know I didn't imagine it, but I wish I did.

"All you do is fight for me, protect me and all I do is endanger you."

"That's not-"

"It is true Alice!" I argued. "When I come back to say goodbye to you, to let you know I was okay, I came because I needed you. Because I can't live without you! I had no intention of leaving without you. I didn't consider how it would affect you or your brother. I didn't consider how it would affect Lily and Al to not hear a word for me.

"Jamie-"

"And it's not even selfishness. I didn't think of myself. I didn't think of how this would affect m either. And I should've. It's driving me insane Alice! This was pure idiocy. All of it. It was impulsive irrational obsessive idiocy." I gave a delirious laugh. "The only thing I thought of was how much I wanted- no needed to be with you. It's an unnatural unhealthy obsession."

Alice was rendered to silence.

"See this is the point where I tell you to go home. The point where I let you go because I don't want to hurt you. But I can't even bring myself to say that. I can't because all I want is you. I don't care if there's a chance that we might both die I just want to be with you."

"Do you love me James?"

"Yes," I replied immediately.

She pulled me closer to her and I rested on her shoulder. She ran a hand through my hair. "We all have our faults, James."

"And mine happens to be being a complete ass to everyone even those who I love?"

Alice shrugged. "You love me. I love you. I know you love Lily and Al. You might not have consciously realised you consider them but you did. Talking to them that would've been a terrible idea. Not only would they have tried to come but then the Aurors would've interrogated them and they might be charged with obstruction to justice. You were thinking about them in the back of your mind. You always are."

"What about you?" I asked quietly. "I thought about you. And all I thought about was ways to manipulate you to coming with me."

She gave me an angry look. "Don't," she scolded. "There was no manipulating. There was no convincing there honestly wasn't even asking."

"But I came with the intentions of doing any and all of those things. That makes me a terrible person. And an even worse friend."

"But you knew you wouldn't have to. James it would've been ridiculous for you to face this on your own. It would've been stupid and reckless and I would've been angry at you for it. I would've been furious."

"Doesn't change my intentions," I mumbled.

"Would you shut up about your intentions? It had a good outcome okay? I'm here. You're here. You're not in jail. We're both alive. Everything's fine."

"I love you Alice," I whispered.

"I love you too James. I love you too."

"Even all my faults?" I asked innocently looking up at her.

She smiled down at me and kissed my cheek. "Especially your faults."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey, guys, sorry I'm a couple days late.

1: So this chapter was pretty much just a filler chapter. The real action starts next chapter.

2: Next update will be between the 5th and the 9th of February. For real this time :)

3: Just to make something clear as of right now Alice and James are not dating. They both love each other but they're not in love.

"Loving someone means loving everything about them, their faults included," Anonymous.

Monkeywoman14


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey guys. I'm really sorry. I don't even remember when I told you I was going to update but I'm pretty sure I'm like a week late. Anyway I don't come with a chapter. I've realised several things:

1: Despite the fact that I love you guys and I loved this story I just can't do it anymore. I'm really, really sorry but it's beginning to feel like a chore, writing this book. Its something I dread. I'm not putting my heart into it anymore and that's truly terrible.

2: I'm in grade 10 now and I have a really hard semester. There's no way i can do this frequent writing and school at the same time. Also I plan on applying to a university for creative writing or English in general and they ask for a portfolio with a bunch of different styles of writing work. If I don't start working on some new styles now I won't be able to make my portfolio.

3: I promised I'd never abandon the series. I won't. However I will be taking a break to the summer. I think I'll only finish this book instead of the original plan to have six books. So yeah if you're interested in the conclusion come by and check if there's any updates in July.

4: I want to say a big thank you for those of you who stuck through with me since book one, or just for all of you readers who decided to read my kind of terrible series. You guys are awesome! Hopefully you'll still be here in the summer?

5: If you ever have any questions, comments, or concerns about the series please don't hesitate to message me. I'm sure I'll be able to find the time to answer.

Again I'm really sorry guys. I'll miss you but I promised i wouldn't abandon this book and I won't. I'm just taking a break. |I'll be here in the summer, hopefully I'll see you too!

"Fill your paper with the breathings of your heart," William Wordsworth

-Monkeywoman14


End file.
